God's Gambit
by R.A.Tolkien
Summary: This is the rewrite of my original Code Geass story. It is a Timetravel story, featuring a repentant Lelouch. I will over time include factions from every corner of the world in my story. Rated M for blood, gore, thoughts and actions. Yes eventually this story will become a Lelouch and his Court Ladies story.
1. The Ragnorak Connection

Ok, so I am completely rewriting this story, keeping the entire original storyline, but actually making it a well-written Fanfic. I have also found a Beta Reader to help me in this colossus endeavor.

Most importantly, there will not be any **MAJOR** changes to the existing plot of the story. However that said there is a poll I think everyone will really like to vote on, on my profile so go to it. Please Read and Review.

AHEM… I do not in anyway shape or form own any part of the Code Geass series.

_Prologue_

Here I stand on the Shrine of the Thought Elevator. I haven't the faintest clue what its really name is; it is just a platform in the middle of endless clouds with a large planet overhead. It has power though, more power than any man could ever dream of, locked within its vast empty space.

Before me stands Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, in a long, purple, button-up coat, and his consort, Marianne Vi Britannia, in a rather plain, light brown dress. The fools think that they can call themselves my mother and father, even after everything they did. After abandoning Nunnally and me, casting us out, denouncing us, leaving us in Japan and not even halting the invasion while they were there in exile; they feel like they could speak to him as their child. It had been eight long years since I've seen that man as my father, and to see my mother happy, smiling alongside that man makes me sick.

I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, their son by birth, but now I know how much more I truly am. I am Lelouch Lamperouge; the older brother of Nunnally and Rolo Lamperouge, Zero of the people, a Geass user, a man that has forged himself in so very many mistakes and the child best forgotten. Here and now, if I can do nothing else, I will destroy them.

I hear someone approaching from out of the misty clouds behind me. Whirling around, I find myself facing both C.C. and Suzaku, walking slowly towards me. The frustration and anger that had been welling up inside of me at my parents gladly used this new outlet to vent as I spit, "So, I take it you have recovered your memories, C.C., all according to the plan?" I feel a painful pang of remorse as she bows her head at my biting remark.

Charles talks about how everything in the plan was going smoothly, while at the same time the details of the plan finally came out. I listen absentmindedly as I watch the two new arrivals intently as I was probably the person that knows both of them best. C.C. seemed withdrawn, but unlike when she lost her memory and left me alone in this hell we had created, it was not because she was afraid but more like she was unsure of what she was doing.

Though I can clearly see the confusion on Suzaku's face, there is a spark of defiance in his eyes. I can only hope that my former friend would be willing to put aside our mutual hate for each other to stop this travesty. Neither Nunnally or Euphemia, the two people we fight for, my precious sisters, would have wanted a world like my parents dream of.

Suzaku's voice, full of anger and frustration. drew me from the painful memories, "What are you doing here your Majesty?"

"I am building a new world. A world that Nunnally and Euphemia would be proud of. And now that we are all assembled. we can commence. C.C. I will fulfill my part when we are done here." Charles' voice sounds like an echo as it booms out over the vacant space of C's world.

I watch as Charles lifts his hand. There on his palm was the mark of Geass like the one upon C.C. forehead, and it glowed as bright as a hadron cannon. Before I could do anything, the mark upon C.C.'s brow began to emit a glow just as powerful as the one upon Charles' palm until everything was lit with a eerie, violet glow.

As soon as my eyes began to adjust to the light, it vanished. Looking around franticly, I can see the clouds and sky around us falling like glass from a shattering window, leaving behind a layer of gears and pistons; machines like the inside of a knightmare. I see it then, there behind my parents is a vile-looking cord going up to the planet in the sky that they call god.

I hear Marianne whisper in an awed voice "The Sword of Akasha is slaying god…" as her husband walks forward to join his mark with C.C.'s.

I understand, it all makes sense now, they call that planet god, not for the first time, but this time put in perspective. God in C's world is the collective unconscious of mankind, and if one were to destroy that it would be the destruction of all drives, hopes and dreams of mankind. Something like that, it was pointless. To destroy hope and drive, what would that truly accomplish but to destroy the world's ability to move forward?

I hear Suzaku urgently whisper from behind me, "Lelouch what was your reason for wanting to control the world, was it truly for Nunnally sake?"

My lips quirk at the irony; what my parents wish to destroy was going to destroy them in turn. Taking one long stride forward to address the Emperor and his consort, I explain both to them and to Suzaku and C.C., "I have fought to protect everything I ever wanted to protect. Now it seems I must stand up again to protect something that this time no one else knows needs to be protected."

I smirk as Charles smiles condescendingly at me and inquires in a patronizing tone, "And that is Lelouch?"

"I reject you, and I reject everything you believe. Why do people lie, it isn't only because they struggle against each other, it's also because there is something that their seeking. You now want a world without change. How stagnant, you could hardly call it life. The same as a world of memories, just a world that's closed and completed, that's a place I wouldn't want to live in."

As I finish speaking. I hear C.C. gasp. I can easily assume why, she herself was a creature of memories. She had long ago forgotten what it meant to feel, and only recently had she started to feel anything again. Now she realizes that this plan might strip everyone of that, even though it would grant her the death she foolishly wants. Though it is well hidden, she at least was not unfeeling enough to subject people to what she had felt.

I watch dispassionately as Marianne steps forward, and in that voice only a mother could use asks, "But Lelouch does that me you are rejecting me?"

With a cold look I sneer at the pathetic woman that thinks she is the mother that raised me, "Do you agree with his majesty?"

I watch the woman I had once called mother as she talks on about how we all can be together again, even those that have died. I can feel my face harden as she confirms what I was most afraid of.

"As I expected you both believe that this world will be best for all but you forget that forcing your good intentions on other is no better then an evil act. Look at what you did to nunnally and me; you abandoned your children in a foreign land." Lelouch roared.

"But we did that to protect you"

"Then why did you not call off the invasion?" I feel a jolt of pleasure as Marianne recoils as if struck, but I continue as if nothing happened, "The plan was such a priority for you both that it did not matter if we died you just said it, we all could be together again. All that is left to you is self serving excuses. You don't give a damn about the future!"

I glare at the monster when Charles cuts me off, "The Ragnarok connection is the future. The gentle existence Nunnally spoke of…"

Yelling to be heard over the odious man in front of me as visions of the F.R.E.J.A. destroying the Area 11 Consulate flash through my mind, "STOP IT! The world you want would only be kinder and gentler for you, the world my sister wanted was one were people were kind to strangers they had never meet before."

I lean forward, hiding my face from view as Charles laughs a deep, almost evil laugh, "There is nothing you can do about it. The connection is struck. It is over."

Straightening up, I take the contact out of my eye as I glare into Charles' eyes. Charles just sneers at me, "Your Geass power has no effect on me or on anyone else here Lelouch, do not be a fool."

I smile, though I can not really put my finger on why, but I do as I reply, "Ah but there is someone else here Charles. This is C's world, and in C's world is the collective unconscious of all mankind, and as you always say not all men are created equal."

Charles pales and yells furiously, "You can not defeat god with the power of the king, boy, only the Ragnarok Connection can destroy God."

"I don't intend to destroy God. This is a request. Yes, now I know who I really am. God, Collective Unconscious! Please, don't stop the march of time! Because what I want is tomorrow." I can feel the power of geass rush through me as the birdlike symbol of geass appears in the overhead planet.

A might snap fills the air as the Sword of Akasha wiggles, then a faint noise like a whisper on the wind seems to blow through my mind speaking in millions of different voices, "For a future we must go to the past."

And with that all that remains in the world of C shatters like the clouds and sky leaving nothing but darkness and the sensation I am being pulled away…

****G's G****

Looking down at the darkness. They could barely discern the spirit of Lelouch Lamperouge as it made it's way back in time as it was sent. They knew that They had made the right decision.

Sending the young man back in time was the best option, for he was the only one that truly wished to change themselves for the better. The others were set in their ways or felt despair and regret, but this one he had a burning need that reached out to Them.

He would stop his parents and free Them from this fear of destruction, of the destruction of human will. For while the foolish couple below did not understand; They were everyone that had died. They were every desire. They were every hope. They were the will of mankind, an entity that by it's very nature had become mankind's God.

The boy would do everything he could to save Them, to do better then he had last time. They knew though that change would be hard; as such They had decided to send someone. There were few that wished to be sent, and They had been hard pressed to pick one.

They eventually decided the best choice, the one choice would go back remembering who they were at their death, everything until the choice became apart of Them. The choice would serve as a reminder to Lelouch Lamperouge of who he had become, and what exactly he had to lose if he lost his way.

As the second soul disappeared into the before, They beamed brightly, knowing that if They still possessed a human form, They would be smiling at the display of loyalty their choice had shown.


	2. Chapter 1: A Better Start

This chapter showcases one of the reasons that I was talking about when I sent P.M.s to people that reviewed about why I could not just update the old story chapter per chapter. I am working on making the story better, and, well, this is one of the ways I intend so.

Now about that poll…. WHAT THE EVER LIVING HELL! Did none of you like RoloXNunnally? I thought I at least made them adorable… Also the poll is currently at 34 votes and I won't tell you who is winning, I plan to close the poll on Sunday so vote now.

I own nothing within the Code Geass Universe.

Chapter One: A Better Start

He was moving, he couldn't tell much but he knew he was moving. It felt like he was Lelouch was moving. He couldn't tell much, but he knew he was moving. It felt like Suzaku was dragging him down that hallway towards Charles all that time ago… He couldn't see, couldn't move, and all he could hear was a faint whispering. He strained his ears, but he could not make out any words.

Then, all of a sudden, he felt himself hit something hard, and his eyes shot open. Quickly taking in his surroundings, he realized he was not even close to being in the Thought Elevator anymore. He was in a the bay of a large truck filled with machinery that looked hauntingly familiar, but he had no idea where exactly the truck was.

Trying to shake off the pounding ache in his head, he stood up to look around. He stopped short upon hearing a door slide open behind him. He quickly jumped behind a large pod-like container, rationalizing that most militaries at this point wanted him dead either for being Zero or for being Lelouch Vi Britannia.

However, the voice that reached his ears made him freeze, "Can you enter the tunnel through the Ozibo route?"

It was Kallen's voice; there was no doubt in his mind. Not only that, it was the first thing that he ever remembered hearing her say. The last time he could remember hearing that voice though, however, was when the Black Knights tried to kill him, and she stood alone between everyone she knew and him.

Shaking off the memory, he started to wonder if this was all some elaborate dream he had been sentenced to by his parents, if he had possibly failed. No sooner had that thought crossed his mind than he heard voices from the deep recesses of his mind, "For a future, we must go to the past."

It sounded absurd, even to him, but if he had truly gone back in time, the possibilities of what he could do were endless. He could save Shirley, Rolo, innocent Nunnally, sweet Euphemia…

If he really had really come back in time… Then it hit him, and he looked around the truck frantically. There was Kallen getting into her old Glasgow, but he only had eyes for the canister he was hiding behind, the canister that hid a wounded and tortured C.C. inside.

It was torture as he waited, watching Kallen jump out of the back of the truck to start fighting. He brushed off his worry for Kallen, knowing that she had come through fine last time.

Once she had sped off in her Glasgow, he immediately leapt from his hiding spot and got to work on the capsule. He had opened it easily last time, but then again, he had not even wanted to open it last time. As more and more of his attempts to open the stupid machine proved useless, his frustration mounted. In a fit of indignation, he punched the control panel then watched in shock as the capsule let lose a hiss and the dome pulled back, revealing C.C..

As his witch spilled out onto the floor, everything between them flashed through his mind as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She had been his one and only confidant for the last few months, the one that helped him harden his heart so that he could accomplish his mission.

Then she had disappeared, lost within her own mind, and he could not help her. Bitter rage had filled him at his own predicament, rage that he then unleashed on her only moments before. While tenderly caressing her check with one hand, he used the other to undo the bonds on her arms.

Now he realized how foolish he'd been to lash out at her. He ran his fingers through her hair as he pondered all he had to lose, his friends, his family, and, worst of all, himself. If this was true, he was going to fix everything this time; he would never let himself become like his father again.

As the interior of the truck got darker, he realized that they must have started their underground driving. Last time they had been found by Suzaku, and, though he held out hope that Suzaku had no more memory of events then Kallen did, Suzaku had been there with him in the Thought Elevator, and thus was more of a danger.

No, he needed to go about everything in Shinjuku like he had the last time. He could not risk revealing any of the things he had let himself do before; he had to ensure that his allies remained allies.

He gave C.C.'s face one last look before gently placing her on the floor of the truck. Getting up, he started to look for anything he could find, anything that would help him. He remembered that last time he took a communicator from the truck and knew that he would probably have to do that again, but for now, he was looking for anything helpful that he had missed last time.

It did not take him long to find the radio. He couldn't help but notice, however, that while there was a lot of machinery in the truck, most of it was useless, or he had no idea what it was. What he did find was a locker. Of course, it was locked because, as he thought, 'Well, what else would it be?' Scavenging through the loose machinery had earned him a plate from what he guessed was a Burai's arm; he figured it would work fine as a crowbar.

The locker broke open in the screech of metal grinding on metal. He chided himself for both his lack of upper body strength making it take so long and for forgetting his physics. After putting all that force on the wedge, when the locker finally opened, he fell onto the ground with a heavy thud.

Scrambling to his feet, he listened to see if the driver noticed. When the truck kept its course and the door to the front of the truck never opened, he looked in the locker. Rather shocked at what he found, he started taking anything he thought might be useful. Neatly placed on two racks on the door were two pairs of handguns. On the shelf at the top of the locker were a few extra rounds for the handguns. Most importantly, just below the shelf was a uniform of the average Britannian soldier along with the standard field bag.

Casting one look to make sure C.C. was still asleep, Lelouch shucked off his school clothes, folded them to put in the bag later, and started to dress as a Britannian Soldier while forming a plan in his mind. This was the one time everything had truly gone bad in Shinjuku, the beginning. Suzaku had shown up and attacked him, stalling him until other soldiers had shown up. Those others had decided that he needed to die, and that caused even more problems. It had all culminated in the truck exploding, and he, himself, only just escaping.

Hopefully, the uniform and the other prisoner held in the back of the truck would lead Suzaku to assume they were prisoners themselves, and they could get away before anyone showed up. He figured it would be better still if he could escape without Suzaku noticing him at all, but this was a nice backup plan.

Putting one of the guns on his belt, he threw the rest into his new bag on top of his clothes. Turning towards C.C. as he started pulling the helmet over his head, the entire truck jolted then stopped abruptly. As he flew forward, Lelouch cursed whoever let him redo this, thinking that they could have at least let him get the helmet on first.

As he crashed in a heap next to C.C., he noted that one of the side doors had opened in the crash. Scooping up C.C. in his arms, he jumped out of the truck, ignoring the helmet on the truck floor, and looked around. Everything looked the same as last time, and he could not see Suzaku anywhere. Taking off in the same direction as the first time, he hoped that Suzaku was missing because he had not shown up yet, and not because he remembered everything that happened.

*****G'sG*****

Suzaku felt like a cold fist had grabbed his heart. He saw the truck crash and was about to call it in, but then he noticed a figure jumping out of the truck. He had started running to intercept the fleeing terrorist but stopped short when they ran under a light.

Clearly visible, clutching the form of an unmoving girl in his arms, was Lelouch in a Britannian soldier's uniform. While he might not have seen Lelouch in many years, he could easily identify his old friend.

A quick war waged in his mind before he blew off calling in the truck, as no doubt his superiors would order him to wait with it for further instruction. Instead, he took off after his former friend, intending to know what the hell had happened here. He raced after Lelouch down one of the side maintenance tunnels.

He felt a smile tugging at his lips as bittersweet memories of his childhood rose up in him, memories of him chasing after Lelouch, while his best friend ran away while carrying Nunnally. Lelouch had never gotten far before being caught, and it did not seem like his old friend was in any better shape now.

It was only when he was about to call out for Lelouch that he realized that he had a helmet on, and Lelouch would only see him as a Britannian soldier, a group of people that his old friend had to hide from. Then again, that was the last thing he knew; seeing Lelouch in a soldier's uniform had him mightily confused.

Popping his helmet off as he ran, he yelled, "Lelouch. Stop!"

He watched his old friend freeze before spinning around to face him, and he himself froze when he noticed that while Lelouch was still holding the girl in his arms, in one hand he held a handgun. For a second, he feared that his old friend was actually a part of this act of terrorism, a thought that not had crossed his mind.

Lelouch's face seemed to twist in a combination of both recognition and frustration. Suzaku felt exposed. He had just thought his friend had been caught up in something dangerous; now he was being held at gun point. It was one of those times where he remembered why he was working as an Honorary Britannian in the Britannian Army, so that some day the Japanese might have rights again. Right now though, he would settle for Honorary Britannians in the army being allowed guns.

Only tense seconds later, Lelouch lowered the gun. It wasn't much, but he assumed that it had more to do with his old friend carrying someone than anything else.

"Suzaku, is that you? What are you doing down here?"

He hoped that Lelouch was just caught up in all this; he would hate to be the one to have to turn in his friend after Lelouch had stayed hidden for so long. However, he needed to know before he made any decision one way or the other, "Lelouch what-"

Lelouch cut him off, just like his old friend always used to, "I need your help."

Suzaku couldn't help narrowing his eyes a little, "You really aren't in the position to ask for favors, Lelouch. This, this looks bad. I should be calling this in."

He could see relief pass his old friend's face before Lelouch spoke, "You have the wrong idea, Suzaku. The truck crashed into a construction site. A few of my classmates and I were trying to help the truck get out of debris when it started driving again. I know it sounds crazy but-"

He held up his hand; Lelouch looked far to flustered to be making everything he was saying up. He knew his friend though, and he could easily tell there were things he was not being told, such as why his friend was standing there in the uniform of a Britannian Soldier. "Lelouch, I'm going to have to have something that can confirm that."

He watched as Lelouch thought for a moment before turning slightly, "In the bag is everything I could find in the truck other than this uniform that might be useful. My uniform is in it. I found this uniform in the truck and thought that if this was going to be bad it might help me get out of here without being shot."

He cautiously approached and opened Lelouch's bag, inspecting it's contents, "What are you going to do with these guns, Lelouch?"

"Don't know yet; I'll think of something."

He frowned in confusion, not knowing what he should do, when Lelouch interrupted his train of thought again, "Suzaku, I have to get out of here; if they find me, they will find Nunnally. I have to go."

Making a split-second decision, he nodded, "Head north from here to get out of the Ghetto; it's the closest way. I will go and report the truck in and inform them that someone was making their way south."

He could see the relief that spread across Lelouch's face in the form of a strained smile, "However, I want to meet with you soon; you have no need of those guns, Lelouch."

Lelouch nodded, his strained smile still in place, "Only if you promise to visit Nunnally when you come."

He couldn't help but return Lelouch's smile with a bittersweet smile of his own before taking off back in the direction of the truck.

*****G'sG*****

She could feel it, the fluttering of a consciousness touching hers. There was no pain though; it had been a long time since she had felt a consciousness touching her and not giving her pain, not since that foolish son of Charles had found her and discovered she was immortal.

This one was persistent, though; it had not gone away, despite what must have been an eternity of doing nothing.

Cautiously, she let her mind reach out, and withdrew quickly. This person was familiar, even more so then Clovis had been. Yes, she had met this person before. For a moment she feared who this might be. Her fear was quickly washed away by the fact that they could not be much worse than what she had recently been through; even being returned to Mao would be better then this, despite the fact that he would not fulfill his contract.

Pushing forward with her mind, she grasped onto the consciousness of the person near her. She could faintly tell that the person had been running with her in his arms before she probed his memories. Sighing that that probably hurt him a little, she looked through his memories.

As she watched him age, she remembered quickly who this was and why he felt familiar. He was Marianne's boy; she had seen the boy as he grew up at Aries Villa and visited once at Marianne's instance while he was in Japan before the invasion. She had thought, however, that he was lost in the invasion; clearly, the boy was more resourceful then she had thought. Maybe he would be willing to do what his mother could not.

The boy definitely had the desire and drive to accept a contract, anything to protect his sister and destroy his father.

She watched with a smirk as the boy jumped into the truck to see if he could help anyone. The boy was interesting. He was cold and unemotional to most people he ever met, but the boy showed his true colors when he ran in to help immediately upon seeing the accident. Yes, the boy did have promise.

She had almost completely expelled herself from the boy's mind when she noticed a discrepancy. She watched him never touch her, leaving her alone after the capsule released her. Why then was she in his arms now? Then she witnessed herself giving him Geass in his memories, which further confused her; she knew that she had not given the boy Geass. Charles could not use his Geass on her to make her forget; no, something else was definitely going on here.

She watched intently as the boy led a rebellion against the greatest power in the world, a rebellion fraught with mistakes, but a rebellion none the less. What unnerved her was how close he got to her; he knew her name, something not even Marianne and Charles knew. She watched as the boy reaffirmed his contract with her, which truly touched her; no one had cared for her like that in a long time.

However, she couldn't help but feel jealous as he interacted with Kallen and Shirley, something else she had not felt in a long time.

She watched him ultimately fail only to rise again with her help. He made it so far as to create a new and free Japan, his first true goal achieved. She could feel his concern and devastation as her memories were lost. She could feel his pain as first Shirley and then his sister, Nunnally, were killed. Shortly after she witnessed the betrayal by those he thought of as his men.

It looked like he was not able to finish his contract either, though his words "Don't die looking like that; you should come to death smiling," made her think. She felt his emotions as he spoke; he wished for her to at least die happy, or better yet, to continue living. Despite feeling his emotions, his words still confused her, "You should come to death smiling..."

This boy's feelings for her were obvious, even if she knew he had no idea what they would do to her if he truly expressed them. His feelings towards the other girls though, that could make things interesting. At least she knew he was a red-blooded male underneath that haughty exterior.

She continued watching as Rolo died, the child that the boy had used for almost a year. She could feel his remorse, his regret, as the pain of what he had done and what he had become filled him.

She couldn't believe the boy confronted Charles in C's World after what had happened the last time. She couldn't help the sorrow that filled her when Charles struck the Ragnarok Connection to God, even though it would have meant her wish was coming true. There was a painful twist in her gut as she listened to the boy as he denounced Charles' plan as something that would make the world no better then the Hell she was cursed to experience every day.

As the memories ended with the boy geassing God, she faintly heard the boy in her mind, "Are you ok, Cera?"

She could feel his sincerity, his concern as he asked. When she did not reply, he asked aloud, and this time she could feel the fear in him, "You do remember right? You can explain this."

She was honored that he had that much faith in her, even if it was misplaced. She was a little shocked at herself as she started the process of giving the boy geass, just like last time, as she mockingly whispered into his mind, "What are you waiting for? You already know what to do."

As the contract started to form, she let herself shut down, exhausted like she always was after starting a contract. She could feel his small arms cradle her as she retreated into the depths of her mind to go over everything that she had learned.

*****G'sG*****

Lelouch smirked as he adjusted C.C. on his lap. He felt very concerned that she still was not moving, even after he had felt her give him his geass. Last time she was up and walking around by this point; it was disturbing that she lay so still now. Thus, he was keeping her with him as much as possible, at least until they returned to Ashford.

Besides, it not like he was complaining about the close quarters of the Sutherland; he knew C.C. was beautiful. 'Maybe this time…' Shaking his head, he focused again on what he needed to do next.

He had acquired Villetta's Knightmare just like last time, a simple thing using her own greed and pride against her. She might have been useful last time, but she had been a far bigger pain. If it was not for the fact that she did truly make Oghi happy, he would have killed her there, but he had decided to do this right, which meant helping the people he was working with.

That was what he was going to have to do now as he pushed the Sutherland forward into motion. As he soon as he got into position, he would save Kallen.

That one brought back memories that, while terrible, made him smile. Loyal, brave Kallen, who had stood between him and everyone she knew and trusted, just to try and keep him safe. He realized then what she had meant to him. Knowing he was going to die, he had lied horribly to her back then. Her horrified and hurt face at what he said hurt him far too much, but he had just lost Nunnally and, not long before, Shirley. There was no way he was going to risk losing Kallen too.

'This time,' he thought as his Knightmare sped off, 'this time I will save them all. Nothing will stop me; I swear it.'

*****G'sG*****

Kallen Kōzuki knew she was in a tight spot. Not only had her old Glasgow Knightmare lost an arm, but she was having a hard time trying to cover the escape of the inhabitants of Shinjuku while simultaneously fighting the Sutherlands chasing her. Two Sutherlands were following her every move, and that damned beeping was really grating on her nerves. "Dammit, I know I have less then thirty minutes left!" she swore.

Her head snapped up as her communicator went off, "The west entrance," a commanding voice ordered, "Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

Confused and worried as to what kind of idiot had managed to hack into their communication codes, she rebuked, "Who is this?! How do you know this code?!"

"Still impatient as ever, Kallen," the voice chuckled. Kallen paled, only managing to continue piloting the Knightmare through pure instinct. "Regardless, if you wish to win, you're going to have to trust me," the voice continued.

"To win?" Kallen repeated, her voice sounding dull and confused. She couldn't believe that this man who was not part of the group knew her name of all things. He could have her killed no problem now. Even more confusing was the feeling his voice radiated. It felt almost as if he knew her very well, but she didn't recall hearing anyone like that before.

Desperate and out of choices, Kallen cursed herself but complied with the mysterious voice.

Pushing the Glasgow as hard as she could, she mounted the railroad tracks that lead into the subways. She cursed herself when she was on them. There was nothing there, and the two Sutherlands she had been avoiding were almost on her now.

"Jump on the train, Kallen," the voice instructed. Kallen, shocked at the command, looked up just in time to see a train moving towards her position. Putting on all her acceleration, she forced the Glasgow to leap onto the train even as the first enemy Sutherland stopped the vehicle in its tracks, forcing the train engine off the tracks. The other Sutherland jumped up to follow her.

Her optics barely picked it up as a Slash Harken shot from the side, knocking the enemy Sutherland out of the sky and off the raised tracks. Her eyes widened comically when she noted that the shot had come from another Sutherland, complete with Britannian insignia and all, lurking in an abandoned building near the tracks.

A hail of bullets cut off any action the remaining Sutherland could have taken and had the extra effect of holding him in place long enough for Kallen as she punched the mech's face in. She couldn't help but feel that it was a pity that the pilot managed to eject without being captured; the man might have had some good intel.

"Thank you! How'd you get your hands on a Sutherland?" she spoke into her communicator.

There was no response on the communicator, and she noted that the hole in the building where she had seen the Sutherland was now empty. Her savior had evidently disappeared to make good his escape. She couldn't help but feel like she was slightly outclassed.

"Kallen!" Ohgi's voice called out over the communicator. The rebel leader raced up to her upon the tracks along with the rest of their group, "What the hell was that radio message earlier?!"

"He contacted you too?" Kallen asked, staring at her friends as the radio crackled back to life again.

"Good to see you managed to make it back to Kallen alive, Kaname Oghi." The fear she had felt when the man had addressed her only got worse when she heard him mention Oghi's name. "For your skill and courage, I offer you and your men the cargo of this supply train. What is within will be the tools of your victory here. Prepare quickly; the people do not have time to wait for you."

Thinking quickly, Kallen spun her Glasgow around and, using her one good arm, ripped the sliding door off of the first cargo car and could only sputter at what was revealed. Two complete Sutherlands were in the car itself, along with what looked like enough armaments to arm a small army.

"I see you appreciate my gifts. They, along with my guidance, will assist you in this battle. Do as I say, and victory will be yours without a doubt."

She couldn't help it, but as she tried to yell her voice caught, making it sound more like a stammer as she demanded, "How… How do you know-"

The voice cut her off, "Who you are, Kallen?" There was a pregnant pause before the voice came back sounding a lot sharper then before, "Enough of this; suit up, recharge, and wait for my signal."

*****G'sG*****

Lelouch scoffed, his eyes focused on the screen showing the movements of all the Knightmares on the Britannia side. Had it been this easy the first time? He remembered that even when they were younger Clovis could never beat him at chess or any strategy game, and he acknowledged that he had only gotten better at strategy with both rebellions. It still could not have been this easy the first time around though. It seemed that every strategy he used, hell, even every guess for a move that he made, worked perfectly in his favor.

Snorting at his brother's incompetence, he maneuvered C.C. so that her arms were wrapped around him. Right now, it was something that felt comforting with so many possibilities open to him.

He was currently moving four units that were in 'reserve' as he told them. In actuality, however, they were being strategically placed for when Suzaku arrived with the Lancelot. The objective was to take it out of action, so it could not interfere with the Hotel incident this time. However, he was planning to accomplish this without the loss of rebels that he had sacrificed last time.

Turning on the communicator, he hailed the group, "R1, R2, take your units and enter the building in front of you. Make your way to the second floor then wait for further instructions. Red Queen do you have a map of the Ghetto?

"Yes," he heard Kallen snap at him, almost causing an amused chuckle to escape him, "I have a map, but it doesn't have any current landmarks-!"

"Not a problem for this part of the plan," Lelouch interrupted reassuringly. He was intently watching the map on his controls as Prince Clovis took half of his encircling forces and sent them in to attack where Kallen's Glasgow had activated its signal.

He noted that just like last time, neither Clovis or his advisors considered that she might be underground.

"Kallen, use your Slash Harkens to tear down the ceiling from under them, with all that weight it shouldn't take much to come down. Then meet up with P1 P2, and P7, they are located two blocks north of where you entered the maintenance tunnel."

"With this, I call check brother." Lelouch whispered, watching as the smoke started to rise above the Shinjuku skyline from Kallen's position.

Waiting until Kallen met up with the correct forces, right in the path of the Lancelot, he continued his instructions, "We are not done yet. Q1, P1, P2, and P7, soon an experimental, white Knightmare known as the 'Lancelot' will be heading your way. This weapon will need to be brought down quickly." His order cut through the mounting celebration of the rebels. He distinctly heard Tamaki over the communicator confusedly asking, "The battle isn't over just yet?"

"Ace?" Ohgi voice demanded in confusion "What do you mean experimental Knightmare? How do you have this information?"

"The enemy has a new, experimental Knightmare at their disposal," Lelouch explained. "It is believed to outstrip the Sutherlands by a tremendous margin. However, this is a test run with a pilot that has never been in it before. This lack of experience leaves it vulnerable to attack, even if it's specs are better than ours. So this is how we are going to bring it down…"

*****G'sG*****

Kallen watched as the white Knightmare appeared, speeding towards them. She sighed in relief as the voice came over the radio, "Q1, you and your group fall back and meet up with N1 and his men. Make sure you go past R1 and R2 as you retreat."

Kallen swore in frustration, as it was not like there was much else she would be able to do. The Glasgow was down an arm and currently had no weapon; in short, she only had her Slash Harkens. This meant it was up to the rest of her group to lay down cover fire as they retreated.

As they retreated down the ruined street, she watched with no small amount of horror and awe as a shield of energy formed around the Knightmare's arm, blocking bullets like an umbrella blocks rain.

"N1, move forward; the trap has been shut. R1, R2, open fire on him."

Kallen could feel the relief flood her as she watched bullets rained down on the back of the Knightmare. One of the Knightmare's legs snapped at its 'knee' as a rocket blasted into it from above, sending the machine crashing forward towards the ground.

She saw the Slash Harken move before it fired and took aim. The enemy's Slash Harken shot towards Oghi's Sutherland. Despite the fear that flooded her, she reacted, and pride filled her as the Enemy's Slash Harken was intercepted and shattered by her own.

Kallen watched what happened next in a mix of awe and fascination. The shield cut off as the Knightmare's arm exploded. At the same, time the ground beneath the white Knightmare crumbled, collapsing beneath it. She watched the battered White Knightmare fall as a cheer spread through the group over the communicator.

She listened intently as the voice once again contacted everyone, "You all have accomplished much today. Both for those in Shinjuku Ghetto and for the Japanese people. Your next objective is to escort the citizens still in the Ghetto out to safety."

However, the celebratory mood had not left the others, even if they started following that order, getting their equipment together and moving back. She knew even though he had ignored the question multiple times so far, she had to ask again, "Who are you?"

The voice crackled across the communicator, and she could almost hear the smug smirk on the man's face as he proclaimed, "I am Zero, the masked knight, and I will destroy the corruption that has taken hold of Britannia."

"Destroy-?! Wait!" Tamaki exclaimed in response. She could only blink as the line cut off, leaving her staring at her communicator in awe, even if a small part of her wondered what exactly she had gotten herself into.

*****G'sG*****

Lelouch smiled to himself as he walked down the hallway towards the bridge of Clovis's transport. It had been almost too easy to get within the transport itself; however, he had found it much harder to hide both the Sutherland he had stolen and C.C. in an abandoned building nearby.

The few guards still at the transport had been rather easy to geass, as every competent soldier had most likely been sent out into the field, not that that choice had helped much. Without any competent strategist, the easily superior fighting force was almost completely devastated.

With the guards geassed to shoot anyone that tried to enter or leave the transport other then himself, he figured that at least Bartley would not escape this time. The man had been instrumental in twisting Jeremiah against him, and with how loyal Jeremiah was to the Vi Britannia line, he intended to get Jeremiah to follow his rightful Lord again soon.

As he reached the entrance to the bridge, he sneered at the lack of personnel. No one on board the entire transport had even tried to stop him. It was no matter.

Deciding that this was one of those moments that was best left mostly the same, he reached toward the console and quickly cut the energy to the bridge as he swung the door open.

As he strode into the bridge, he had to suppress a chuckle at the chaos that simply cutting the power had reduced those present to. It was rather pathetic and became even more so when, just like the last time, everyone turned to look at him.

"All of you are to leave the transport this instant," he commanded, and he couldn't help but wonder with as fast as they were leaving if any of them actually wanted to be present at the bridge to begin with. Well, that certainly made his job much easier.

A confused and worried Clovis barked out, "Bartley! What do you think you are doing? Get back here this instant!"

He quelled the hurt he knew he would feel again for killing Clovis. The brother who he had once considered a gentle soul had fallen and become this thing before him, twisted by greed and apathy, and he needed to be removed.

"You have changed so much, Prince Clovis," he muttered sadly. He forced a smirk onto his face as he walked forward towards the light just enough for the handgun aimed at Clovis' face to be seen.

Clovis spat, "What do you think you are going to accomplish, terrorist?"

Lelouch smiled sadly, "Prince Clovis, I command you. You will declare a ceasefire, pulling all of your men back." As his older half-brother's eyes glazed over with a purple hue, Lelouch sighed. Next would come the hard part. It was necessary, though, that he not change anything. Assuming Charles remembered nothing, like everyone else Lelouch had encountered so far, it would be best to have Britannia react the same way it did last time.

As Clovis's geass wore off and the prince became lucid again, he appeared far more frightened, "What… what did you do to me?"

Forcing the sad smile on his face into a feral grin, he stepped forward into the light. "What is this, big brother? Did you forget me again, like all those years ago?"

Clovis blanched as he stuttered, "Lelouch… I… D… don't do this… Please."

*Bang*

Lelouch turned away quickly after the gun unloaded; he needed to get away. He needed to see his sister and to hold C.C.; that would make this all okay.

*****G'sG*****

Sayoko was rather unused to being this confused, especially when it came to Master Lelouch. Master Lelouch had always tried to keep everything inside, becoming the most unruly child in the process, but he was easier for her to read then most others.

Tonight though, she was quiet befuddled, Lelouch had not returned for dinner with his sister, and had still not turned up by the time Nunnally went to bed. She had stayed awake after Nunnally had gone to sleep, waiting for Master Lelouch to return, both to make sure of his safety and to find out what the boy had been up to.

Now she was standing in the shadows, stealthily watching Master Lelouch carry a girl into his room. The only thing that had stopped her from interfering had been that the young lady seemed to be in a prisoner's uniform. No, this was one of those things she would not interfere in; Master Lelouch would have to tell her in the morning as was his want.

She couldn't help the smile that slid onto her face as she watched Master Lelouch make his way out of his room and down to Mistress Nunnally's room. As soon as Mistress's door closed however she was off.

Creaking open Master Lelouch's door, she took in everything before her. She was only mildly surprised that Master Lelouch had laid the young woman gently down in the bed. However, she was now certain that she had never seen the girl before.

Nonetheless, the main reason she had entered the room was alleviated at the one sight that actually surprised her. Laid out on the floor was what seemed like every extra blanket and pillow the boy had in an attempt to make a semblance of a bed. Sneaking out of the room, she chided herself for questioning Master Lelouch.

As she made her way down towards the guest room, she wondered what Master Lelouch had managed to get himself into, the boy should know by now that he could tell her things. She had always helped Master Lelouch, and there was no reason that that would ever change.

*****G'sG*****

Lelouch slowly pushed open the door to Nunnally's room with trepidation gripping him tightly. Remembrance of the anguish of losing her and fear of what she would think of him warred inside him.

There in front of him, sprawled out on her bed, was his darling sister. His sweet, innocent baby sister, slept, ignorant of everything he would do for her again. He had not spoken to his beautiful, baby sister for over a year now... She was the most important person in his life, someone that had he seen vanish in the explosion of a FREJIA not long enough ago for the pain to have faded even slightly.

Closing the door softly, he walked towards the head of his sister's bed. He had missed her so much, and then she had been taken away from him. Now with her back in front of him, his feet felt like lead as they dragged forward. His heart was hammering out of his chest when he reached her headboard, so much so that he was surprised she didn't hear it and wake up.

He gently traced her cheek and ran his hand through her hair, marveling that out of everything that had happened so far, this was by far the most magnificent. He smiled and ignored the tears that formed in his eyes as he bent down and kissed his sister's cheek before walking for the door.

He thought of the Sutherland he had hidden under the school at this very moment in a sealed security exit, of C.C. only two rooms down -still unconscious- and curled on his bed, the information he had been able to download from Clovis' personal computer, and how he was going to have to explain away everything to Sayoko in the morning. As those thoughts competed in his mind, he murmured, "It will be different this time. You will get your gentler world, Nunnally; I promise."

*****G'sG*****

Jeremiah scowled as he made his way down the halls of the consulate. No, this was just a temporary fix, a way to shift the problem until he could uncover the true cause of Clovis's death.

He tried again to assure himself as he walked away from Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi's cell.

The truth, however, was far more dire. He had no idea what to do. After Marianne had died, he had been naïve and foolish, joining the groups that were sent to Japan in hope of finding and protecting her children. He had outdone himself in his service to the Crown and had been given titles and power.

That was when it all went downhill. Clovis was put in charge of the Area, and any attempt he made to look for the Vi Brittania siblings was stemmed. Loyal to a fault and not willing to give up his goal, he had painstakingly created the Purist faction, a group of elitist nobles in the military. Most of them disgusted him, however, he had many friends among their ranks as well.

These past years though, no matter how hard he searched, he could never find Marianne's children. Over time, the corruption and dealing of the court and nobles had gotten to him. He was so wrapped up in politics these days and trying to hold everything together that it had been forever since he searched for the children.

Worse now, he had failed another of the Britannia Family. Clovis, while a vile, arrogant, and corrupt man, had been family to the Vi Britannia's the family he owed his service to, and he had failed again.

Two deaths, two royal family members whose deaths he should have been able to prevent weighed on his heart. Scenes of the Prince's military transport flashed through his mind, the carnage in front of the vehicle, all important personnel dead, and Clovis murdered after declaring a ceasefire. This was something far worse then just some terrorists, and when he managed to get his hands on whoever attacked the royal family this time, he would use them as an example as to what should have happened to the killers of Lady Marianne.

*****G'sG*****

Cécile could not stand it anymore, being coped up in this lab. It had been almost twelve hours since Warrant Officer Kururugi had been taken out of the military hospital. They had simply drugged and moved Suzaku from the hospital to a prison cell under the false charges of murdering Prince Clovis.

A crash from somewhere to her left caused her to scowl. She turned with that scowl to glare at Lyold while he continued doing work on the Lancelot. The man was totally unperturbed that people were planning to KILL its pilot. It was infuriating the way the man cared for that machine more then anything else in his life.

Looking over at the Lancelot that Lyold was trying to fix, she had to note that it was in pretty bad shape. The left forearm was semi-melted and twisted from where the energy short-circuited after a bullet hit the power amplifier. The right leg was completely missing having been blown off by a rocket. Its left hip Slash Harken was destroyed with the cable split, and the entire frame was covered in dents and dings.

Yes, the damage was extensive, and the Lancelot was going to be put up for a good two to three weeks. Still, it was a test run with a pilot that had never been in it before, so Cécile was surprised that it was in as good of shape as it was. The fact that this boy was the only person that had managed to meet the steep requirements that the Lancelot needed to be piloted was one more important factor, as they had no real data in anticipation of what would happen.

Still, it was disconcerting that the enemy seemed to know he was coming and how to combat him, as the data that they would have needed to make those calculations simply did not exist. This stunk of something far more nauseous and dangerous to her, and personally, she wanted no part of it.

A delicate sigh escaped her lips, however, as she got up to see if she could get Earl Asplund to make an appearance and save their pilot, because if not then the Lancelot was useless anyway. They needed that Lancelot functional; it was their project for Schneizel. Such a project didn't come without requirements, and it needed to be done soon, despite her misgivings.

*****G'sG*****

Charles glared at the memories before him. How had that imbecilic Prince Clovis managed to hide the fact that he was running tests on C.C. from him of all people?

Worse yet, that foolish boy of Marianne's had killed Clovis, showing just how far the boy was willing to go to oppose him. It only became worse now that that troublesome child had acquired Geass. He had thought that he had managed to squash the rebellious attitude out of the boy when he had exiled him and the boy's sister to Japan.

It truly was a pity the boy was resourceful and an amazing strategist on top of it. No, this was an annoyance at best, if it was not for the entrance to the Thought Elevator hidden in Area 11 he would not care.

He mused to himself about how to deal with the boy. Though he wished to, he could not just have the boy killed. That would not do, Marianne was very particular about her children, and he did not want to upset her. This needed to be handed like all terrorist operations were, but which of his children could he send?

Schneizel would not do. That boy was already causing to many problems; though he could probably wrap up the situation quickly. Besides, the last thing Schneizel needed to find out about was Geass.

Cornelia though... Cornelia and Euphemia together had promise. The foolish boy had always been sweet on his little sisters Nunnally and Euphemia; with her as viceroy, he would be too cautious to actually do anything too overt. Cornelia, on the other hand, was his second best child when it came to military leadership, with only Schneizel beating her, and she would have no trouble fixing this problem.

*****G'sG*****

Jerking awake with a start and looking around, they realized that they were alive, whole, and they seemed to be in their old bedroom. That didn't make sense, however; they had not seen this room in almost a year, having been in Japan. What made less sense was that they were alive. They could clearly remember dying.

Whatever was going on, they clearly were not supposed to be here of all places. Lelouch, Lelouch needed them in Area 11. This time this time they would be of use to Lelouch, they would do better. Maybe then…

**Please read and Review**


	3. Chapter 2: Hearts

Ok first I want to apologize, I've been waiting for my Beta. However I have only heard from them once in the last two weeks and that two part message was six lines. So I believe something has come up. I have no intention of replacing them, as they challenge me at the right moments, but I felt you had waited long enough for at least one chapter that I had finished.

Now important notices, The poll is finished at the tally stands thus:

RoloXNunnally-9 votes

RoloXAnya- 23 votes

RoloXAnyaXNunnally- 25 votes

Second I am now going to officially take down the old story Sunday night, first however I ask any readers for a favor. Please in a P.M. point out any plot hole or faulty plot devises you can think of. In some cases they will be thing I missed and I will thank you if not I'll explain why it is the way it is(as long as it does not give things away).

Thank you. Remember I own nothing of the Code Geass universe. Please read and review.

Chapter 2: Hearts

Ohgi sat quietly at a table they had found in the ruined warehouse they were currently using as headquarters. Everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours was racing through his mind, making it a jumbled mess of confusion. Nagata's death had been confirmed, along with the remains of the truck secured, though even with respirator packs he had been wary of letting his people get to close to the poison gas capsule now that it was opened.

The lost of the bio weapon was a devastating blow to their efforts, and a small part of him again pestered him that if he had just opened up, and tried to talk to other resistance cells this could have been avoided. The intended massacre of Shinjuku Ghetto, and the arrival of the mysterious voice that had had managed to marshal _his_ entire force to repel the Britannian forces, was his main concern however.

Oghi didn't want to assign blame for this entire mess, but if he had to he knew where the blame lay, Tamaki as usual. His impatience had been the entire reason that they had acquired a tailed in the first place. Cursing himself he pushed the sake bottle away, this was no time for drunken 'what ifs', this was the time to think things through, to think up a plan.

He needed to keep them safe. The voice had known who they were, by name. The memory of every time the voice directly addressed Kallen sent a shiver down his spine.

Ever since they had lost Naoto he had looked out for her. He knew he could never replace her older brother, and he would never want to, but the girl had no one in her life to turn to at that time. He had only knew her as Naoto's younger sister but they had bonded in their grief, and he truly cared about the younger girl, as if she was his own younger sister. The fact that her life was now in the hands of someone he did not know terrified him, even worse she was out there in the settlement and none of them could help her there if something happened.

He tried to convince himself that everything was ok because this, Zero, was on their side. He could not shake the fear though, because even if Zero was not against them he owned them completely. If he told them to do something and if they refused all he had to do was contact the Britannians and there was nothing they could do to stop him.

Trying to push that depressing idea out of his mind he went back to what he had been doing before he started drinking. Looking at the diagrams before him, he was trying to come up with escape routes for Kallen if something happened, because of this Zero character. It was hard to do, so much revolved around her escaping while at Ashford Academy, a place that was a distinctly sore subject with him.

It was not fair that there was schools like that for the Britannians but the Japanese people were no longer allowed to have or run schools. His life ambition to teach destroyed when those damn Britannians attacked, and he could not help but feel that kernel of resentment every time Kallen went back to her school. She knew and she never spoke about it with him wishing he could teach as well, but that did not erase the anger that he felt whenever he thought of it.

Those days were gone however. There would be no more teaching in his future, now, he was a leader of a rebel militia, a force, albeit a measly one, but never the less a force that was willing to stand against the tyranny of Britannians.

Now though this Zero was on the scene, he couldn't help but wonder if he was even needed anymore…

****G's G****

Kallen looked into the mirror as she was getting ready. She had to suppress a snort at what she saw in the reflection, because at least it would not be hard to act her part today. The shadows under her eyes and the frazzled look she just could not shake would do wonders for the image she wore, as a sick invalid.

It had been the best way to excuse her frequent absences to the Ghetto to work with Oghi and the resistance. That however did not stop her from hating it. She hated looking weak even if only in disguise, and it only got worse when she had to socialize with her 'fellow' Britannian girls. They are all just privileged, petty girls that would fall apart at something like a chipped nail.

She could barely stand to be around them, but the option of leaving her education behind was definitely a no. She could still remember her brother bragging to Oghi when they were younger about how good she was doing in classes. Sure, she knew it was because Oghi was a teacher, but still her brother had been proud of her, because of her schooling so she could never abandon it, not unless there was no other option.

That was the only reason she stayed, putting up with all of the stupid privileged Britannians, and had to face the hurt on Oghi's face when she returned to the Ghetto. She would never talk about that though…

Now however, for the first time, she might actually have to flee at some point. Someone out there knew who she was, and what she did for the resistance. As she finished straightening her tie, she scanned the top of her dresser till she found what she wanted. Snatching up her purse she squeezed in gently, just enough for the switchblade to pop out, she sighed in relief. She really hoped she never needed it but she had it if she ever needed to defend herself.

Looking in the mirror once again she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. As she left she tried to think of the quickest way through the Mansion to get to the kitchen and then out, while still making it possible to avoid both her mother and stepmother. Scowling as she heard someone walking in her direction, she realized that this was just not going to be her day.

****G's G****

Suzaku continued to stare at the door of his cell. He had been up all night thinking, going over everything he could. He had done everything he was told, he found the truck and reported it, he reported to the science division and when asked ran their Knightmare. Everything had gone wrong though, Lelouch had been at the truck and he had to cover up Lelouch's escape, and the rebels had managed to damage the Lancelot with him inside.

Then after being brought to the hospital to treat his wounds, they had drugged him, and he had woken up in this cell. He had had to wait almost four hours till an Officer came in to tell him the charges against him. The man, Jeremiah Gottwald, had sounded bitter and sad while talking, but that had nothing on how he himself felt. He had been buried under rubble, inside a broken Knightmare, and still they blamed him for killing the Prince.

He could never have killed the Prince. It would never have happened. How could he kill Lelouch's brother, his only true friend's sibling. For that was what Lelouch was, even without seeing the boy in years they had recognized each other instantly. He had dropped everything to help his friend without a second thought.

That was part of what lead to his distress, while everyone in the consulate was mourning the death of Prince Clovis, he couldn't help but worry that he should be mourning his friend Lelouch Vi Britannia who might never have made it out of the Ghetto. With no way of knowing and not able to ask for fear they would find his friend, he bottled his pain, and hoped for Nunnally's sake that Lelouch escaped.

He focused on the hard tapping as the guard walked by his cell again. He knew there was no way that he would be found innocent of this crime, and that this sentence would mean his death when it happened, but he couldn't help but feel that it was the scale balancing. This charge was the universes way of getting even and collecting it's debts. An unjust trial to kill a guilty boy that killed his father in cold blood. He just wished that he could at least say goodbye to Lelouch and Nunnally before it all ended.

****G's G****

C.C. could see light shining on her face from behind her closed eyes as she started to return to consciousness. It had been a very long night, having spent most of it deep within her own subconscious working through all the memories she had acquired from Lelouch.

Oh was that boy infuriating, she could feel all of the love he felt for her… and Kallen… and Shirley… Something that she could easily deal with, but along with that love had been the hormonal teenage boy lust. It had been rather hard to categorize those memories while trying to shut the feeling off, she eventually realized they were permanent now despite her wishes.

The boy had messed with her in ways she would never forget, and now he was waking her up early. Slowly she turned away from the light snuggling deeper into the soft bed.

Then she heard his voice, as it quickly followed the soft sound of footsteps coming closer, "Cera your awake, I was worried."

The sincerity that filled his voice, filled her with joy. The idea he truly loved her, that he could fulfill her true deepest wish made her take the time to think out what to say and not just snarl something back at him.

Turning slowly to see him she cracked an eye open trying to not look at the light, but still be able to see the boy's face, or at least enough to gauge his reaction. However, as happenstance would have it Lelouch was standing directly in front of the sunlight coming in the window, leaving his face almost impossible to read. Slowly annunciating everything to show that she was not pleased with him right now, "It is far too early to be awake boy."

Instantly fear gripped her that she had overstepped some line she didn't understand yet, as Lelouch responded with a whole body flinch. Searching what little of his face she could see to try and pick up some clue she was shocked when he asked in a small voice, "You don't remember?"

Giving up on going back to sleep, as a lost cause until Lelouch went to school at least, she sighed, "No. I have no memory of anything that happened." She felt elated as Lelouch's face fell, elated that is that she meant so much to him that her not remembering bothered him. Deciding to continue before he really despaired, "While I may not have my memories I have lived through your recollection of events, so I believe myself sufficiently informed."

Pausing to give him a pointed glare as she pushed herself up to a sitting position, "I saw everything from your perspective, battles, feelings, _people._" She noted that he had no idea what she meant, or at least his face was too full of concern and relief to have picked up on what she meant.

She felt her mouth go dry as he sat on the bed and grabbed her hand in his, "I'm sorry, so very sorry Cera. I promise this time it will all be better, nothing like last time was. I hope… I hope that even without your memories, you will believe me when I promise you that this time… This time I will make time so that you have your own happy memories to remember."

She wanted to hit him, she knew he had no idea as to what he truly said to her just now, what that offer meant to her… Deciding to ignore it, as it would not do for him to see her acting sappy, "And just how are you going to go about making this time different?"

Her stomach did all sorts of flip-flops as he squeezed her hand before answering, "This time as I said I will do it right. Cornelia, Suzaku, The Black Knights… They were all enemies of my own making in the end. Raised from the lies, pain and death I had created to come and smite me in revenge. No, this time I will proceed without that hate I carried around for years, I will make it all better."

He smiled at her and she smirked back, when he smiled she could see just how much more relaxed he was, like the weight of the world had been taken from him. Getting up he walked towards the window as he continued, "I intend to be more open this time. So much could have been prevented…"

She continued to watch him curiously as his voice broke even when he sounded so full of hope. He turned to look at her and his eyes shown with such intensity she was glad she was already sitting, "They won't die this time. None of them will, I swear it."

She tilted her head to the side as she spoke, "That's a very bold statement to promise boy. How can you be sure that you will always be able to protect everyone?"

The intensity of his voice matched his eyes as he scowled, "I can't let them die, I won't. None of them will die; I can't let it happen My Witch; I can't."

She couldn't help the chill that ran down her back at those words, eyeing the boy critically, when a urge fuelled by memories not her own filled her. Deliberately getting out of bed, her eyes never leaving Lelouch's face she wrapped her arms around the boy pulling him into what she hoped was a comforting hug.

Lelouch folded around her, enveloping her with his own slender frame, it was intoxicating this feeling, she could never describe how it felt.

He whispered, his breath tracing across her ear, doing things she again wished he understood, "I can't lose them. I need to save them. I can do it this time; I learned every lesson that I need to learn."

She couldn't say it even though she wished to, knowing there was one lesson that he could only learn now after what happened in the World of C. Then she was distracted by what she saw on his computer screen from over his shoulder.

Her gasp had Lelouch jerk back, but when he caught sight of her eyes he chuckled, "Yes. I was planning to make it a surprise for you. I had already started working on getting what I need for Zero and I thought…"

She cut him off, the poor boy had done something sweet and was about to put his foot in his mouth she knew it. He was a genius, but even from his memories, she could tell he had no idea how to talk to girls. Thinking about how caring it was he bought her cheesie-kun plushie she put Lelouch's lips to a far better purpose then talking.

**** G's G****

Sayoko busied herself getting breakfast ready for Master Lelouch and Mistress Nunnally. She did so hope that Master Lelouch would not disappoint the Young Mistress again by missing a meal. It would however be interesting if the Young Master brought the girl that spent the night down to breakfast.

Smiling as she reached for the eggs, she heard someone walking down the hall to the kitchen. The light tread was easily identified as Master Lelouch walking normally, in a way he was more discrete that way then when he tried to hide.

Turning with the eggs in her hands, "Good Morning Master Lelouch, will you be dinning with Mistress Nunnally this morning?"

"Yes I will be, so a simple breakfast is best. I will assist you in preparing breakfast myself. I have something important to discuss, and would rather not have Nunnally overhear." She took particular interest in the Young Master's eyes as she took in his response, they were different this morning, a difference that she could never remember seeing in them. Gone was the cold ice of hatred that was present except for when he was with his sister, instead they were shining with what she could only call the fire of hope.

"Master Lelouch there is no need to explain about your young Lady. I will not interfere in anyway."

Keeping her eyes on Master Lelouch her lips curled into a smile at how red the young Master had gotten.

"No… Well yes but I mean…" She couldn't have stopped the smile that found it's way onto her face if she had wanted to, as the Young Master sputtered.

He finally seemed to collect himself as he spoke taking the eggs from her hands and carrying them over to the oven, "I meant to start this morning with thanking you for taking care of and protecting me and my sister, but I guess I must also thank you for so much more." She watched in amazement as he turned to face her fully, "Thank you for everything you have done for both me and my sister Sayoko. We would never have made it this far without your help. That is what makes this both so much more difficult and simpler at the same time."

Her interest peaked he waited for him to continue, taking keen interest in the traces of vulnerability that the normally impervious Prince was showing, "Yesterday, I wound up in Shinjuku Ghetto through no fault of my own. However, that was when it happened, I witnessed the slaughter of the Japanese, ordered by my brother Clovis. I have finally taken my stand Sayoko, and now more then ever I need your help. The girl, Clovis had her as a prisoner; he tortured her. I need you to take care of them. I need you to take care of Nunnally-"

The look on his face had confused her for a moment before she realized what he had said, that he thought of her as the one that had raised them for the last seven years. It was truly almost the same amount of time he spent with his mother and the memories would be fresher and not filled with the pain of death. With that revelation came another, she knew about the fighting in Shinjuku and gossip was saying that the Viceroy was dead. Master Lelouch was the one behind it, having done so to spite his family and save the Japanese, and he was coming to her for help. Even more so though, he was coming to her hoping for acceptance, understanding, like one would expect a younger sibling to go to an older sibling for, she could not count the number of times she had seen the young Mistress do the same thing to Master Lelouch.

"Master Lelouch." She stopped when he flinched just slightly at her words, "I am employed to protect both you and your sister. Now however, after your protection of the Japanese people in Shinjuku, I must say I'm honor bound to protect you and your sister."

She smiled faintly as the Prince trembled slightly, "Sayoko?" When he stopped she waited for him to collect his thoughts before he looked up, and there in his eyes the fire had gone and it's replacement was a pain that she could not understand, "Sayoko, can you not call me Master anymore?"

Not letting her confusion of the request show, she smile at the Prince, "I think I can do that. Now Breakfast?"

She was glad when the Prince's gaze cleared a little after that. They cooked breakfast together in silence, only broken once when Lelouch snorted when he saw her get out oranges to make orange juice. Though the entire time she could only wonder what had happened to change the young man beside her, because that change, though she could see it haunted him, was definitely for the better.

****G's G****

Nunnally could tell that it was her brother that had just entered the Dining room this morning, but was confused when she heard plates being placed on the table without Sayoko being present.

"Lelouch is that you? I missed you last night. You have never been out that late before, what happened?" she couldn't stop the questions when she started.

She smiled when he chuckled at her before answering, "I'm perfectly ok Nunnally there is no need for you or Sayoko to worry so about me."

She frowned at her brother, she could hear it in his voice the slightest of trembles at the end of words that he always had when he was lying to make her feel better.

Lelouch admitted that last night was difficult seeing her when the last thing he knew she had been disintegrated, but it had been over a year since his father erased his mind and he had seen his baby sister. Here she was again talking to him, the relief he felt was almost palpable.

"I may have gone on a trip with Rivalz off campus yesterday and got separated. I had to find my own way back." Lelouch stated with a strained smile. _'Its not a lie it just leaves out details'_ he rationalized.

"Big brother you have to stop going out and playing those games with him. One of these days you are going to get yourself in a terrible mess."

Lelouch winced knowing that was exactly what had happened, "You know I'm the older sibling right. You don't really need to be giving me life advice you know?" he teased.

"Well big brother if you're the older sibling shouldn't you be the more mature one." She smiled, knowing her brother's face would look like he had been slapped even if she could not see it.

****G's G****

Euphemia was completely distressed as she raced through the military building her sister was currently stationed. Papers she desperately hoped were fake clutched in her hand as she brushed past guards and soldiers, all of her energy needed to keep the tears from falling down her face.

She was glad that Guilford did not move to stop her, but it also made her fear that these paper might be true as she slammed open the door to her sister's office while her eyes first went to Cornelia she spotted the same documents in her hand on Cornelia's desk.

A whimper escaped her throat and she didn't make it to the seat as her knees gave out beneath her, along with the tears. She faintly heard the door close behind her as her sister got up from her chair.

She felt her sisters arms around her and was not shocked that her sister would dirty herself to hold her, Cornelia was always doing things she could to help her. She melted into her sister's arms, it was no fair. What had she done so wrong to be sent away so soon, not even being able to attend Clovis' Royal Funeral.

As her sister held her and stroked her hair she finally managed to stutter out, "Why... Why is it before the Funeral?"

She looked up to see the understanding and pain in her sisters eyes as well. The last official Royal Funeral had been Lady Marianne's a source of old wounds for both of them.

"No." Her sister's voice was firm but gentle, "This is not a punishment Euphie. They wish for us to fix the problems in Area 11, and avenge the murder of our brother at the hand of terrorists."

She nodded making to wipe the tears from her face as she asked one more question of her sister, it had been one of the first things to spring to her mind when she had been initially told what was going on, "Cornelia, can we look for them? Can we… I know its not why we are to go but… I know they are alive I know it."

She hated the look of pity her sister gave her at her question, "You may, but Euphie you have to remember it has been seven years. A lot can change, for all we know they were traded off to the Chinese as pawns."

She nodded at her sister, but she knew she knew Lelouch was sill in Japan. That was were father had sent him and Lelouch would stay there, she knew it. She just wanted to see him and Nunnally again, no one else in the Royal family was as nice to her as they were, Cornelia excluded of course.

A watery smile lit her face as the thought of seeing her brother again truly became a possibility.

****G's G****

Lelouch was exhausted when he finally made his way to his room that evening, both in a physical sense and an emotional sense. Both his talks with C.C. and Sayoko had set the tone for the day, and even seeing Nunnally and Shirley alive again hadn't helped. The emotional toll of seeing them was very distressing.

That had been nothing on the energy it took to work through the day, while he did everything he would need to for school, he was setting everything up for his first meeting with the future Black Knights, He was going over everything that could be done to unite the resistance groups under one banner, and his 'new' plan for rescuing Suzaku even if he had not been arrested yet. To top it all off was what he was doing for The Student Council.

He knew tomorrow was the day The Council was going to have to balance the school budget like they had to do every last minute after Milly decides to just do it herself, the girl really had no concept of numbers or money. Milly had been forced to admit the problem today when she got everyone together near the end of the day.

It had been so easy to reconnect with Rivalz and Milly both so different in who they were and who they knew him as. It, however, had not been easy seeing Nina again, the girl that he had considered a friend, the girl that created the bomb that killed Nunnally and so many others. That could not be allowed to happen this time, he couldn't decide what to do about her, but the F.R.E.J.A. weapon would not exist again.

There had been an extra topic discussed at the 'meeting' today, and with only a little bit of prodding he had convinced Milly that Kallen needed to become a part of Student Council so that she was a part of some student activity.

He had not anticipated that Kallen would be so annoyed about being 'forced' to join a club, and as Milly had been there to discuss it he had not been able to tell her about the tunnels and access level available to her if she joined. There was nothing he could do about it, besides it would be a while until he was willing to reveal himself to her anyway.

After school had been dismissed he had sought out the same noble that he had won the Black Knight's marvelous hideout from last time and set it up again for when he brought Oghi and the rest to meet him. He had only just made it for a late diner with his sister after, then spent the rest of the night with her and Sayoko. He figured he would make the phone call to Kallen planning the meeting after he showered.

Finally reaching his room and pushing open the door he was greeted with what he considered a peculiar sight, his bedding was not out. C.C. was in his bed cuddling with her Cheese-kun plush toy with his little black top hat. As he made his way over the linen closest in his room he smiled at what he saw. There on top of the extra sheet and pillows was a smaller Cheese-chan he had ordered for her as well, and attached to her pink bow was a note.

**I ****thank you for going to get bedding for youself last night Lelouch, as it would have been most distressful to wake up next to you in the morning. I however have spent today cataloging your memories, I feel as if you know me well enough to be able to use your bed. It is not like we have not slept together before. However, in the morning make time for us to have a deep discussion about matters, I have looked over what you have done so far and while I am impressed I am also worried. **

A little miffed that she seemed to think that he could not handle himself, he still walked into his bathroom smiling as he went to take a shower before making a phone call, and then going to give his witch something else to cuddle with tonight. Looking back into the linen closet he grabbed Cheese-chan and put her on the desk to remember for later, it was only fair that if C.C. cuddled someone else that Cheese-kun did not feel lonely as well.

****G's G****

He sat down on an old park bench watching the children play, and spend time with their parents, and siblings. It hurt like someone had taken his heart, and twisted it inside of a vice, Rolo mused. V.V. had told him this morning that he had a new mission and would be leaving in two days. Some lesser nobleman that had been caught backing the EU had run off to Russia, and now he needed to disappear. He had been informed that would be able to hitch a ride on the Princesses' air transport to Area 11 for the start of his journey, after that he was on his own.

He was their killer, it was his job, but that did not stop him from wanting more. Now, however, he knew just how he could do it, how he could prove himself.

He had decided he would not go to Russia after the wayward nobleman, no, he had a much more important thing to accomplish first.

Located in Area 11 was his ticket to being accepted, loved, a part of something more.

A sly grin formed on his face as he walked back towards the Geass Sanctum of Britannia, located in Pendragon. This time when he returned he would be welcomed, they would love him. All he needed was Lelouch Vi Britannia, a wanted son of the emperor, and he knew where to find him. Soon he would be on his way to Ashford Academy and there was nothing that would stop him.

He couldn't help but wonder what V.V. would do if he knew.

****G's G****

Kallen lay in bed thinking about how frustrating that boy was, who was he to make decisions for her? She had no desire to waste her time on stupid Student Council, she had important things to actually accomplish.

That boy Lelouch, he was infuriating. How could someone that had according to rumor lost so much to Britannia still be a proud Britannian. It was sycophants like that that made her sick.

Her angry mussing was interrupted by her phone going off, without second thought she answered, assuming that it was Oghi.

"I have a mission for you, my Queen."

Her breath caught in her throat before she could even speak. The voice from Shinjuku was on the phone, meaning it had somehow gotten a hold of her number.

Unable to respond coherently she sputtered for a few moments before Zero cut in, "I am simply requesting a formal meeting with you and the leaders of the Shinjuku resistance cell tomorrow. A way of sounding each other out so to speak. The meeting will be at Warehouse B7 at the Eastern Waterfront after nightfall."

Finally getting her voice to work she blurted, "Why?"

Only to growl in frustration, as the line had already gone dead.


	4. Chapter 3: Twisting Fate

Ok just to get this out of the way the only official pairings in this 'story' are as follows. (By story I mean series as there will be three parts)

LelouchXKallenXKaguyaXC.C.

RoloXNunnallyXAnya

Cheese-KunXCheese-Chan

SuzakuXCecile

Well now everyone please review, those review are like extra batteries they can get us writers that push to get the next chapter up soon.

As per usual… I do not own any part of the Code Geass universe if I did well things would have been very different.

Chapter 3: Twisting Fate

Lelouch reveled in the sensation of waking up with C.C.'s lithe body cuddled up on top of him. One of her arms wrapped around him, and the other splayed out to the side, her head resting on his chest like her own personal pillow; it was by far the cutest thing he had ever seen her do. Lifting his hand, he gentle trailed his finger up and down her spine, yet trying all the while not to wake her.

She shifted ever so slightly, arching her back so she was pushing herself into his side and emanating a faint purr. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he placed a tender kiss on C.C.'s brow.

Looking over at his alarm clock, he sighed in annoyance. He knew he was going to have to wake her up if they were going to have this "talk". It didn't matter that he did not want to disturb the sleeping beauty lying in bed with him; as content as she looked now, she would be very cross at him later if he didn't.

Stopping his ministrations, he rested his hand on the small of her back and drew close, whispering in her ear just loud enough to wake her: "Come on, Witch. You wanted a chance to talk at me, you know." The most uncharacteristic giggle escaped him when she reacted by snuggling closer to him. He idly wondered if his smile could actually split his face in two given how large it was getting.

Pressing his advantage, even if it was playing a little dirty, he pulled her closer and whispered in a mocking, sultry tone, "Come my love; if we don't get this talk out-of-the-way I will not leave you a card for pizza." His breath caught in his throat as C.C. pinned him to the bed faster than he could comprehend, her knees holding his chest down while her hands immobilized his shoulders. The look of umbrage on her face caused him to dissolve into hysterics.

He knew the tables had been completely turned on him. There was a glint of mischief in her eyes as she growled out, "There is no excuse for threats like that, boy." Her eyes blazed, challenging him to interrupt her. "As penance you will have to give me a kiss, Lelouch Vi Britannia." Stifling his laughter, Lelouch awkwardly stretched his neck out to kiss her, as he was still pinned. She kept her lips just out of reach, playfully taunting him, the coy look on her face making him feel as if he were intoxicated.

Suddenly and without warning the door burst open. Milly Ashford's commanding voice cut through the fog that had fallen on Lelouch's mind as she yelled, "Lelouch, I need you to get down the clubroom! We need to…" Her voice trailed off as she stared dumbstruck at the sight before her. Milly Ashford, self-proclaimed flirt goddess, blushed to the root of her hair and stammered, "I-I'm sorry Lu-Lelouch, I'll just leave you alone this morning." He could just barely make out his age-old friend as she took off in full retreat, slamming the door behind her as she ran.

With a sigh C.C. sat back onto Lelouch's lap, before scrambling to his side and uttering an embarrassed squeak. Lelouch sat stock-still, with a blush he was sure was causing his entire body to glow redder than Kallen's hair and a powerful urge to bang his head against a wall.

****G's G****

Shirley was pacing the Student Council room waiting for Milly to return with Lelouch, while Rivalz and Nina sat at the table going over the paperwork Milly had left behind. Milly had gone on her errand to get Lelouch a while ago, a job which Shirley herself had wanted to do. Kallen was on her way and would be at the meeting room in a few minutes, as Kallen herself had told Milly when Milly called her. When those two finally arrived it would be time to balance the annual budget. If the budget wasn't finished before the day's classes they'd all be in for it, and Shirley couldn't allow something like that to tarnish her record.

She whipped around when the door opened but sighed in exasperation when she saw that it wasn't Lelouch. Instead, Kallen stepped into the room and made her way over to a vacant seat. Taking a good look at her, Shirley was a little concerned. She knew Kallen was sick often, but right now she looked like hell, tired and drawn out as if she hadn't gotten any sleep.

Those thoughts were immediately pushed out of her mind as Milly, blushing hard and giggling like mad, stumbled into the room.

Rivalz spoke first, "What's so funny Madame Pres.?"

The Ashford Student Council President's eyes twinkled with mischief, a sign that Shirley knew meant bad news for someone. Milly calmed herself down enough to answer, "Well everyone, let's get to work. Lelouch is preoccupied at present and will unfortunately not be able to join us."

Shirley was confused and annoyed, both at Lelouch for bailing on them, as well as at Milly for dodging the question. However, she was also determined to get the job done properly and efficiently, snapping to attention with an energetic, "Aye aye, Madame President!"

They had just divided up the clubs that everyone would be working on when Lelouch walked into the room calmly, as if he wasn't late at all, making her "humph" at his audacity.

"What would you like me to do Madame President?" he asked, as he dropped into the seat across from her. "Milly's smile at that point would have caused lesser men to flee at that point," Shirley noted. "I believe you should start on the outdoor clubs," Milly responded. "I'm sorry for interrupting you this morning." Milly's coy tone caused everyone's heads to turn to Lelouch.

Shirley's mind went into a frenzy, imagining all the things Milly may have seen Lelouch doing that would've caused her to act that way. The feeling of jealousy that welled up every time another girl talked about her Lulu reared up inside her.

Lelouch stiffened before smiling, "There's need to worry, Madame President. In all honesty, it's probably for the best. If you hadn't shown up, who knows if I would have finally managed to get to class?"

Shirley stared as Milly blinked owlishly; she couldn't help but shake an inexplicable fear about what her Lulu might have been doing.

****G's G****

Milly was rather perplexed by Lelouch. Not only had she caught him with a girl she had never met this morning, but seemingly overnight he had stopped flushing red at her teasing. Even more intriguing was the fact that he was teasing her back as well.

That was nothing new though; Lelouch had always intrigued her, ever since she first met him after the invasion of Japan. It was one of the things that made drew her to him; his mysteriousness made her want to know everything about him.

After the meeting he had pulled her aside to 'have a private chat'. When she teased him about whether it would be like the chat she had interrupted earlier, he smirked, "I'm sorry Milly, as amazing as you are, I have my eyes on…"

He had trailed off, lost in thought, until she cooed at him. Snapping back to reality he had playfully glared at her before asking her to keep what happened earlier secret so as not to upset Shirley. She could understand; Shirley was practically obsessed with Lelouch, and everyone that knew Shirley inevitably picked up on it.

Whatever was going on though, Milly knew one thing; she had to meet this girl and talk to her. Anyone that had such a positive effect on Lelouch was someone she needed to get to know, and maybe with that she would have something to really tease the boy with.

****G's G****

C.C. frowned as Lelouch entered their bedroom, stopping for a moment to wonder when she had started thinking of it as such. The boy looked drained, more drained then when she saw him attempting to shoot up refrain in his memories. She would be forever grateful that Kallen put a stop to that, she realized.

"Do we finally get to have the talk I desired, Lelouch?" Her frustration at how hard he was pushing himself seeped into her voice, despite her attempt to hide it.

Lelouch stopped and stared at her blankly, his mind seemingly empty until what she said clicked, "I'm sorry, C.C. I tried to arrive earlier but Student Government and classes kept me away."

Her frown deepened, lips pursing into a thin line, "Lelouch, there is no need to rush headlong into battle. There are a lot of things that could go wrong right now. You need to plan for your safety."

Lelouch's face softened, "Cera… You don't need to worry. I assure you that this time I'll keep everyone safe." He stuttered for a moment, trying to find the right words. She cocked an eyebrow, perplexed, until he finally said, "I need to know Cera. You won't tell her, will you?"

His question hurt her deeply. "I have no intentions of telling your mother on you, boy," she snapped, "but that does not mean none of them remember. What would you do if they remember how you ruined their precious Ragnarok Connection?"

She felt a fluttering in her stomach as he closed the distance to her and enveloped her in a hug, a comforting gesture somewhat marred by the boy's chuckling. Lelouch's voice was steady, if a bit bitter, when he answered her, "We needn't worry. If my father remembered I doubt we'd be alive and having this conversation."

The fact that Lelouch could treat the fact that his father could have him killed with dismissal didn't surprise her. What did surprise her was the anger that bubbled up inside of her at the thought of Charles killing Lelouch.

She drew back from his embrace and looked him dead in the eyes. "You wouldn't just dismiss this, Lelouch. What are you planning?", she demanded.

His smile vanished, and for a moment she feared she had crossed a line, "There's nothing I can really do… You, Sayoko and myself all know what's happening, for the most part. We're armed as best as we can be. I…"

As his voice trailed off, she couldn't help but notice the confidence he had been expressing earlier was a much greater façade then she had realized. Though she would usually respond with sarcasm, she knew it was wholly inappropriate in this situation. Not knowing what to do or say, she kept quiet and held him.

She felt a pang in her chest when Lelouch released her and moved over to the window. After what seemed like ages, he finally spoke, "I know that's what you wanted to talk about, but I don't know what else I can do. Besides, I have the meeting with Oghi and the others later to worry about as well. It's just… what else can I do about it? If you have something else to say we should cover it now."

Relieved that the steel determination was back in his voice, she warily voiced her other concern, "Are you really determined to tell them about Geass? It is not something that just anyone should know about."

He turned to look at her again, "I will not let what happened last time due to my brother's interference happen again." He spat out the word _brother_ as though it were offensive, "However, you are correct, as usual. No. I will have to limit which of my future Black Knights know to only those that were truly the core last time; Oghi, Kallen, and Minami are definite; Ohgi can decide on the rest."

"And Tamaki?", she asked, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.

Lelouch just shook his head, "More importantly, I'll need you to get to work on acquiring those contact lenses that I used last time. I don't want what happened last time to happen again."

Noticing the haunted look that passed across his face, she was quick to agree. At that they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Finally Lelouch seemed to have enough as he walked over and grabbed her hand, "Come, I need to eat before I go off to see Oghi."

"I thought you said you wanted a simple family dinner tonight?" she stuttered, quite flustered.

She was sure Lelouch could hear her heart speed given how hard it was pounding. He smiled at her, "I did. So of course you're required to be there, Cera. This time I feel that I need to formally introduce you to Nunnally, rather than you hint to her that you are my intended."

****G's G****

Nunnally ran her fingers along the crisp folds of the paper crane that Sayoko had showed her how to make. She had made a few of her own, and though she really wanted to show them to Lelouch she knew they didn't look nearly as good as the one Sayoko made.

She had gotten used to it over the years, having to rely on others to do so many basic things. She couldn't bring herself to get mad at Sayoko and Lelouch for everything they did for her, but she knew deep inside she resented everything about her restricted life. That was why she would fold the cranes.

Sayoko had explained the legend of the folded cranes to her. If someone were to fold one thousand paper cranes they would receive one wish. She knew her wish was selfish; she always dreamed of a world at peace in which everyone was nice to one another. As much as she wanted to, however, she couldn't use her wish on that. She would do anything to be able to see Lelouch again, to run up and hug him. It had been so long since she could see that she could barely remember what her brother looked like all those years ago.

The sound of footsteps from the hallway reached her. She easily identified Lelouch's footfalls. There was another set of footfalls walking with him though, and she had no idea whose they were. Granted the only people she could actually identify by footsteps were Lelouch, Sayoko, and Milly, but it would be highly unlikely for Lelouch to come to dinner with anyone but Sayoko.

Curious despite herself, she waited patiently, straining her ears to hear any clues as to who this person was before they entered the dining room.

She heard Lelouch stop just outside the door as another voice spoke up, "Are you sure this is a good idea, Lelouch?" the mystery girl asked.

The unknown girl's voice confused her. She was sure that Lelouch wasn't seeing anyone. The concern in the girl's voice bothered her; if Lelouch liked this girl, she had to be nice just like her big brother, so there was no reason that the mysterious girl would not be someone she could get along with. Her brother's voice cut through her thoughts as he comforted the girl with him, "C.C. you know you have nothing to worry about. Besides, I think it's high time I show you off to my sister."

The idea that Lelouch might have a girlfriend was odd, but if it was true she would have to tease him about it, "Well, maybe if he doesn't have one as well," she mused.

As the door opened she smiled in its direction and cheerily greeted her brother, lifting up the crane that Sayoko made, "Look at what Lady Sayoko taught me how to make, Lelouch. It's a paper crane, and legend says if you make one thousand of them you can have a wish granted."

She could hear the smile in Lelouch's voice as he responded, something that seemed to be present only when talking to her, "And what would you wish for, sweet Lady Nunnally?"

As she heard Lelouch walking around the table she pondered how best to phrase her answer. She replied in a quiet voice, embarrassed about what she was saying, "I would wish that everything was back like it was at Ares Villa. Us, Mother, Sister Euphie, Sister Cornelia, Brother Schneizel; all together again as a family."

Lelouch was silent for a moment before he took her hand in his. As he started talking she could feel how tense he was, "Maybe someday we will see our family again, Nunnally, maybe someday. Until that time we have another family; you, me, Sayoko, Milly, even Suzaku is family, and it will only get bigger."

What he said made her smile. Lelouch was always able to do that, make her smile no matter what she was feeling. He paused for a short moment. She felt his pulse speed up as she held his hand, "Nunnally I would like to introduce to you C.C., she's… Well, just think of her as the newest member of our family."

It took her a moment to process what her brother had said, but when she finally worked it out she calmly asked, "Aren't you a little young to be getting married big brother?", a huge smile on her face.

As she heard her brother's sputters and C.C.'s laughter, ringing out like bells, she knew she was going like this girl. "It's been a long time since I've had an actual sister to talk to, maybe a sister-in-law would suffice," she proclaimed to the new girl while wearing a childish smirk.

****G's G****

As he rode the outbound train to the docks, where he had arranged for his first meeting with Oghi and the Shinjuku rebels to take place in this timeline, Lelouch went over everything that had happened today during and after dinner in his head.

After his botched introduction, which neither girl would let him forget, C.C. and Nunnally got along wonderfully. So well, in fact, that at one point he was convinced he could have up and left for his meeting and neither would have noticed. He had enjoyed watching his two girls talk, enjoying themselves, smiling and laughing.

C.C. had let Nunnally lead most of the discussion. They talked about interests, hobbies and experiences. All the while Nunnally gently probed for more information from C.C., and C.C. had been very accommodating. She had told Nunnally as much as possible without talking about the future and geass. He could see situations that had come up in the 'future' in C.C.'s anecdotes. When it was time to leave for his meeting, C.C. had shooed him out the door saying, "With you gone we can finally have some girl time." Nunnally had done nothing but laugh and he had even noticed Sayoko suppressing a chuckle as he was pushed out the door of the dining room.

However, this was the evening on which the charges against Suzaku would be announced. For the second time he wouldn't be there to comfort his sister when it was announced. This time though, if he managed to get home quickly enough, he would truly talk to her, assure her that Suzaku would be fine and put her mind at ease. Maybe he could even do a little planning later. Just wording things in a certain way might cause her to see things differently. It might be easier for her to accept Clovis's death if she saw him as the villain he had become and not the kind older brother he had been so long ago.

He was roused from his thoughts as the loudspeakers blared out his stop's name. Exiting the station, he ducked down dark alleys and made his way to the back entrance of the warehouse. He snuck in and got changed before anyone arrived.

****G's G****

Oghi had decided that he was going to be the first to enter the warehouse where his resistance group was to meet Zero. He figured that if he made a bad call and was leading them into a trap he should be the only one to get caught. When he was about ten feet from the entrance the side door to the left of the hangar swung open, revealing a well-lit interior.

He cautiously approached the now open door and froze in shock at the sight before his eyes. The warehouse could've contained any number of things, not least of which was an ambush. An expensive, large mobile home was honestly not something he had expected to see.

A soft clapping came from the shadows next to the vehicle as a man in a black suit, a cape trimmed in purple, and a full face mask stepped out of the shadows. When the man spoke Oghi knew it was the same man from Shinjuku. It was the voice; not just its sound, but its commanding tone as well, "It's nice to see you came, Kaname Oghi. Get everyone else you brought with you inside, and we can begin what will hopefully be a great alliance."

He found the fact that the man knew him, not only as the leader of their resistance cell but also by sight, very disturbing. However, there was nothing to be done about that, "Who says I brought anyone with me?" he replied.

The man in the mask shook his head slowly, as if disappointed, "I think I have a much better grasp of your character than that, Oghi. While you might come forward alone to protect your friends, you would not have come to the warehouse alone, nor would your friends have let you."

He felt trapped. It took him only a second to realize that this man had thought of everything. Ohgi realized that he was likely completely outmaneuvered. Looking over his shoulder he could see that Kallen had broken cover and was making her way towards him slowly. Deciding that it was probably for the best to get the rest of the group inside, where it was at least defensible, he nodded his head at Kallen. As she moved to signal the rest of the group he walked towards the masked man, his hand falling to his waist where a gun was discreetly hidden.

Not knowing how to address the one that had called them here, he waited patiently for the man to break the silence. The man simply waited, surveying each person as they entered. Oghi was disturbed that the man nodded multiple times as the rest of the group entered the warehouse, as if he was expecting certain members. He was also struck by the thought that it was a good move not bringing Tamaki, as the fool would have started yelling by now. As much as he wanted to know how this man knew their names, he felt it was best not to antagonize him.

Finally the man chuckled and started talking, "You truly did bring your best with you, Kaname Oghi. I am impressed with those you have chosen. Kallen Stadtfeld, probably the single best solo pilot in any Japanese resistance cell. Yoshitaka Minami, a former ship captain, experienced in command situations and with experience that can transfer to combat situations as well. Naomi Inoue, a prominent accountant before the Britannian invasion. Kent Sugiyama, the only member of your resistance group with any actual combat training due to his career in the police force before the invasion."

The more the man spoke the more the tension in the room thickened. No one should have known so much about anyone within their group. Kallen started yelling, and for a moment he regretted bringing the younger girl along. "How the hell do you know our names?" she shouted. Zero seemed to take it all in stride. "I feel that it is in my best interest to know every piece on the board before I make a decision on what to do, Miss Stadtfeld."

Ohgi quickly grabbed Kallen's shoulder to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Sugiyama angrily cut in, "So is this all just a game for you then?" he demanded. "Because, news flash, it's not a game to us. We're fighting for our lives and future here."

There may have been a mask obstructing his face, but Oghi knew the masked man was glaring at Sugiyama as he responded, "You say that I treat this as a game? You terrorists, you who have only made things worse for yourselves and the Japanese in general? No. To Britannia you are but insects buzzing around, nothing more than a nuisance to them."

Annoyed at the dismissiveness the man used when talking about their sacrifices, Ohgi erupted, "How dare you say that we are making it worse for the Japanese people? We have done everything in our power to protect the people of Shinjuku from the Britannians, sometimes even managing to bring down a few Britannians themselves. It's not like we have much in the way of equipment to use!"

The man responded with a voice that chilled Ohgi to the bone, "That is your problem. 'Sometimes even managing to bring down a few Britannians themselves'? Do you even know what that actually means? By attacking the citizens of Britannia you make yourself the enemy of all of Britannia, a situation that only a fool would put one's self in. Your enemy is not the people of Britannia, but Britannia itself!"

The masked man swept his hand dramatically over those listening to him before continuing, "You hide away in your ghettos, attacking like a rabid dog, not caring who you hurt. Actions like that will make Britannians hate you. They will wish to put you down, just like a rabid dog deserves. No, I called you here today to offer you a choice. With my aid we can change this. The terrorism will end, and in its place we will have a war. A war that, when victory is finally earned, will culminate in the independence of Japan."

Oghi was stunned at the audacity of the man in front of him. That this man had such plans, let alone that he thought he could achieve them, was absurd. It was also what Naoto had wanted when he formed the group, he realized; a Free and Independent Japan.

Minami finally broke the silence, "You're one to talk! Calling us out for hiding when you're afraid to show us, the people you intend to work with, your own face." he accused.

Oghi also wanted to know who they were talking to. As much as he did, though, for a brief moment he thought Minami might have gone too masked man met Minami's comment with another chuckle and stated, "I wear this mask not just for my protection, but for yours as well."

The confused and awkward silence caused by Minami's outburst had nothing on the tense silence that that statement caused. Ohgi felt the need for an explanation. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded, as he fingered his gun.

The man stayed silent for a moment before made a motion with his hand to someone behind him, "There was a reason that I asked for only the leaders of your group to come. This information is not something to be shared with just anyone."

Ohgi and everyone with him whipped out their guns as a man with the uniform of a security guard walked out into the light. The security guard looked at them intently before turning to address the masked man, "These are the one you told us to prepare for, Master Zero?"

Zero nodded his head. Ohgi could just hear the disgust in his voice as he addressed the security guard, "Yes. These are the people that will have free rein of this warehouse. No one they bring in will be stopped and this warehouse will never be searched, is that understood? Good." The "Yes Sir" that followed sent chills down Oghi's spine for reasons he couldn't quite explain.

Zero turned back to them, not even acknowledging that their weapons were drawn. "That is the second reason I will not remove my mask", he stated simply. "I have a power, a power that is responsible for the Empire of Britannia's conquests. The Emperor wants to use this power, called Geass, to control the world. For each person it manifests differently. The Emperor's allows him to modify the memories of anyone that meets his gaze; he can even exert some degree of influence through a television. Mine grants me complete control over another person and forces them to carry out one command absolutely, but it requires direct eye contact."

Ohgi's mind was spinning. "So you're saying you can control anyone, anyone at all?" he asked. A gasp from Inoue, on his left, drew his eyes away from Zero for a moment, "You. You're the one that made Clovis command the cease-fire." she exclaimed.

Zero just nodded, "Both very true statements. That is why I wear a mask for the time being. I am working on a contact lens that will work just like this visor. Until it is complete, I will not remove my mask in your presence. The risk that I might accidentally order one of you to do something with my geass is too great."

Ohgi felt rather relieved at those words. Just a few moments ago Zero had almost sounded like Naoto, but this… This was the opposite of what Naoto would have wanted. A power like that would inevitably go to someone's head. And yet this man was trying to be responsible with it. He broke the silence, "While I might not completely understand this power, let's say for now I believe you. Do you still insist on hiding your name?"

Zero paused for a moment before speaking, as though he was weighing his words, "I have my reasons for not showing myself yet. I felt that revealing my secret, my geass, would serve as a sign of my trust in you. Rest assured, once I prove myself to you I will reveal my identity. However, I fear I am too much like Miss Kōzuki for you to readily trust me."

Ohgi nodded at Zero, then took a side glance at the other resistance members. While they still looked puzzled at Zero's words, he realized what Zero meant. He had called Kallen 'Stadtfeld' until that moment. That he called her by the name Kōzuki was a conscious choice, pointing out that she was half-Britannian. While it made him leery, he could understand not wanting that known. It would surely be a deal breaker for many of them, asking them to place their trust in a Britannian.

However before he could let Zero continue he had to know one more thing. "Why did you bring us here?"

Zero shook his head sadly for a moment, "The news will be public soon, it simply reached me faster. Tomorrow evening the Britannian Military will parade Suzaku Kururugi through the streets, bringing him to a trial that will result in his execution. He stands accused of killing Prince Clovis, something his sham of a trial will certainly find him guilty of."

Ohgi's heart truly went out to the son of the former Prime Minister, but it seemed to him that there was nothing they could do about it, "So? What does it matter that they are pinning the blame on someone else? It gives us time to lie low and regroup."

"You are not thinking of the consequences, Kaname Oghi. At this trial the Britannians will argue that as it was Kururugi's status as an Honorary Britannian that allowed him to get close enough to Clovis to kill him. They'll use Kururugi as a scapegoat to get rid of the entire Honorary Britannian system."

Minami interrupted him, voicing the doubts that Ohgi felt, "That's horrible for Kururugi, and a terrible blow to all the Japanese that live in the settlement, but there's nothing we can do."

Zero motioned dramatically towards his mask, where his eyes would normally be, "You seem to have forgotten our greatest weapon."

He could tell what Zero meant by greatest weapon, this power he had. Even with that though, to pull this off would take a miracle. However, he couldn't stop himself from thinking that to the Japanese people, their status as Honorary Britannians was itself a miracle. It allowed them so much more freedom, and job opportunity. How could he in good conscious not save them, "what would Naoto have done in this situation?" he thought. Shaking his head in defeat he looked at Zero in resignation.

"What exactly would your plan entail?" Ohgi asked, though with great reluctance.

Sugiyama interrupted, "Oghi, you can't actually think that this lunacy will work somehow, do you?"

Before he could answer Zero cut him off, "You do not need to assist in the operation if you do not wish to, Sugiyama. I would however ask that you to listen to the plan. More than one set of hands will be needed to arrange everything."

Oghi motioned Zero to continue. As Zero began his explanation Oghi couldn't help but feel completely outclassed. Zero accounted for so many contingencies, and he seemed to have a plan for each and every one. His planning was so good Oghi felt they might actually have a chance. Unfortunately, while everyone was willing to help prepare for the extraction attempt, only he and Kallen were willing to see the plan through 'til the end.

Zero dismissed them and they started heading for the door, prompting him to ask "Where are you all going?"

"Back to our Headquarters," Ohgi responded, feeling rather confused by the question.

Zero again shook his head and chuckled softly, "Have you already forgotten what I said, Kaname Oghi? This is your new Headquarters, fully functional and completely operational. I would assume it is much better than what you are currently using."

He turned to look at the others before facing Zero again, "We have a lot to think about, Zero, but we'll keep that in mind."

Zero seemed at least appeased by that, "Then I will see you and Kallen tomorrow, Ohgi. Have the vehicle prepared to my specifications on time, and I will deliver to you a miracle."

****G's G****

Nunnally listened as her brother walked up to the side of her bed. She had gone to bed a while ago, but because of the news broadcast about brother Clovis' death she had not been able to fall asleep. She just could not imagine Suzaku killing anyone, especially not Clovis, not her kind, showy, artsy older brother.

She felt Lelouch lift the blanket and pull it up to cover her completely before kissing her forehead, tucking her in like he always did. Knowing that right now was probably the only real chance she would get to talk to Lelouch alone, she shyly asked, "Lelouch, you don't think Suzaku killed brother Clovis, do you?"

She waited in silence for a few moments. She felt the bed dip, as Lelouch sat down next to her. When her big brother spoke he sounded slightly bitter but completely sure of himself, as usual, "As much as people change throughout their lives, Nunnally, I'm sure that Suzaku did not kill Clovis."

She knew he was thinking about himself as he admitted people change. Her big brother was so different now compared to her memories of him at Ares Villa. She wished he wouldn't be so hard on himself. The girl he was with, C.C., was so much fun and so full of kindness; she hoped it would bring more of her big brother back.

She still needed one question answered before her fears could be completely put to rest so, reaching out and grabbing her brother's hand, she asked, "Lelouch, they aren't going to kill Suzaku, are they?"

She had barely finished the question before Lelouch was denying that they would and trying to brush it off, but it didn't matter. She was too close. She could feel him tense and his pulse quicken. The thought that they would kill Suzaku made her sick and the fact that Lelouch lied hurt her. However, at this point she was used to the lies. Lelouch always lied to her when he wanted to protect her from the world.

He wished her sweet dreams. She kept the bitterness out of her voice as she responded, "Goodnight, big brother." She had no reason to be mad at him. He had always looked out for her, always took care of her, but he, like everyone else, had fallen into the belief that she was too fragile to deal with the harsher parts of life. She hated it, she hated being weak, but she still put on a smile every day. She didn't resent the people who cared about her, because they did so out of the goodness of their own hearts, and that's how she wanted people to be.

****G's G****

"We have no choice, Colonel Tohdoh, you must save Kururugi." Taizō Kirihara demanded.

Tohdoh stared at his longtime friend, unsure of why Kirihara was so determined to save Kururugi, "I know he has become a symbol for the Japanese people right now, but we are both aware that it was not the boy that killed the Viceroy," he stated plainly.

Kirihara shot him a withering glare, "Do not be a fool, Tohdoh. This has nothing to do with the boy himself. The accusation and the trial are all a farce, the outcome determined from the beginning. No, with the trial the arrogant Britannians will seize the chance to remove the Honorary Britannian system. We must prevent that, no matter the cost."

He couldn't help the sigh that escaped him. He had never been the best at politics. He was a soldier through and through, a tactician with few equals. Looking down at the intelligence reports strewn between him and Kirihara, he scowled, "No, Kirihara. I understand what you wish for me to accomplish, but it is beyond even my skill. Truly, it would take a miracle to prevent this disaster."

****G's G****

Suzaku kept his face down as he was lead out to the convoy. He had been warned this morning that the parade was just a way to humiliate him further. Despite his innocence, he felt that it was deserved. This was the world's way of finally making him atone for the sin of killing his father.

He could at least die knowing that Lelouch had made it out, however. Lloyd had visited him twice while he was locked up, both the previous night and that morning. The Earl had been slightly remorseful at both meetings, saying that if they had not grabbed him on his way to deliver his 'report' first-hand, he might not have been part of this travesty of justice.

He had handed Lloyd a list of names the previous night, all fake except for Lelouch's, to see whether his friend was alright. Lelouch had not shown up on any casualty list, so he assumed that his old friend made it out alive.

At least now he could go to his death knowing that one of the last things he did was to save his friend's life. Maybe that would make up for killing his father when he had to face his ancestors, he thought.

The ranking officer, Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, sneered at him as a collar was placed around his neck, "This will make sure that you keep your filthy mouth shut as all of this goes on," the Margrave taunted.

As he tried to respond he felt a jolt of electricity pass through the collar. Wincing at the pain, he nodded sullenly. He wished that he could at least argue in his defense at the trial, but felt that at this point the collar probably wouldn't be coming off even for that.

****G's G****

Lelouch smiled behind his mask as the sheet in front of him burned away, revealing Zero to the world for the first time once again.

Jeremiah looked just as he had the first time. Lelouch, however, had no intention of repeating himself. There would be no hamming it up this time. The plan was simple: Get in, save Suzaku, destroy Jeremiah's trust in Britannia's government, and then get the hell out.

"You madman, you dare desecrate his Highness' transport?" Jeremiah roared into a microphone, the Pureblood leader hamming it up for the masses himself.

Ignoring Jeremiah he gestured towards the masses, throwing his cape behind him as he declared towards the cameraman he identified as Diethard, "I am Zero!"

"You have some nerve," Jeremiah snarled, "This little show is over!" Jeremiah shot his pistol into the air and four Sutherlands dropped around them. Less concerned than he was last time, he ignored the new arrivals and hoped that Kallen didn't panic.

Infuriated at being ignored, Jeremiah spoke again, "Why don't you take off that mask?" he demanded.

With a flourish, Lelouch snapped his fingers. The paneling behind him fell away, revealing the remains of the salvaged container that had held C.C. Thankfully, the soldiers thought it contained poison gas. He smirked as Jeremiah leaned back instinctively, as if it would help him survive the 'gas'.

"Do you intend to shoot me?" he taunted. "I think you know full well what will happen if you hit this thing behind me."

Jeremiah cursed, but reluctantly lowered his weapon. "What are your demands?" he asked.

"A trade," Lelouch replied, "this canister for Kururugi Suzaku. One simple Eleven for thousands of Britannians."

"Like hell!" Jeremiah barked. "He's accused of high treason for murdering a prince, I can't hand him over!"

And there was that moment again, same as last time. "That is where you are mistaken, Margrave Jeremiah." A hint of amusement crept into his voice as he suppressed a chuckle. "It bothers me greatly when others are given recognition for MY actions."

"You mean-?!" Jeremiah sputtered, the Margrave's eyes widening as he grasped what was just said "Indeed." Lelouch replied, staring intently into Jeremiah's eyes. "The man who murdered your precious Prince Clovis…was MYSELF!"

Jeremiah growled, "You, you're nothing but a clown, a madman. Guards, seize him."

Lelouch actually laughed at that one, "I wouldn't, if I were you. You don't want the world to learn of Prince Clovis' 'Project Orange', do you?"

Jeremiah sputtered in confusion. He pushed down on a trigger he was holding, one that would cause all communications within fifty meters to go down for a few moments. Lelouch almost felt bad for Diethard as he continued; "Yes, everyone will learn of his investigation cleaning up the last survivors of the Aries Villa incident." Jeremiah reared back as if struck at those words. As he leaned forward, red-faced, ready to yell, Lelouch retracted the eye section of his mask. "You will now give us Suzaku Kururugi and do everything in your power to let us escape," he commanded.

He walked towards Suzaku, Kallen beside him, intent on greeting his old friend. He frowned at the sight of the collar they had forced on Suzaku as though he were a dog. Knowing that the cameras would come back on at that moment, he embraced Suzaku like a brother with the whole world watching. "I offer a heartfelt apology for any mistreatment you may have suffered through because of me," he said.

One of the escort knightmares took aim with its gun. Jeremiah shot the offending knightmare's arm off with his own knightmare, causing Lelouch to grin. He used his detonator to trigger the capsule's smokescreen. He ran to the edge of the bridge, Kallen and Suzaku in tow, and heaved himself over the side. A sigh of relief escaped him as they landed safely in the tarp before being swallowed by the monorail. It was a close call. Jeremiah had held another knightmare at gunpoint, allowing them to get away safely. He couldn't help but feel proud that, even unwittingly, Jeremiah was serving his rightful lord again.

As he felt the train accelerate, he realized that he was no longer holding Suzaku in a hug. Instead, he now had Kallen pressed tightly against him. He felt that, all in all, everything had gone better this time around.

****G's G****

Lelouch sighed, "I am sorry that you feel such a great loyalty to the crown. The Emperor has done nothing to deserve such an honest and true-hearted supporter."

Suzaku was still confused, but he knew he was not going to join this terrorist even if he owed the masked man his life. "I prefer not to fight. It is my dream to change this system from within, cutting out the rot and disease and remaking Britannia into a better country."

With a sad smile Lelouch clasped him on the shoulder. "I understand what you wish to accomplish, I truly do. To even have a chance you'd need to catch the attention of a prince or princess. To Britannians you are merely a Number, they would never follow you as you are now. But enough of this sad political talk, in return for saving you I must ask for a favor."

Suzaku frowned. He didn't want to cooperate with Zero, but he also didn't want to be in his debt, "What is it you want me to do?"

"It's simple enough," Lelouch chuckled, "I assume you are going to turn yourself in. When you do, you will be taken to a secure area for interrogation. Cornelia Li Britannia should be arriving in Japan soon. I expect she will question you personally. Make sure this letter reaches her. I ask that you do not read it. You are free to have it checked for dangerous substances, though you'll find nothing. It's merely some advice I'd like to impart to her."

As he left the ghetto and headed towards the settlement, Suzaku felt just as confused as he was when he was rescued, though that had been almost four hours ago.

****G's G****

To say that Cornelia was less than pleased would have been the understatement of the century. The failure of those idiot 'Purebloods' to hold on to her brother's murderer, a lowly Number, was infuriating. That the fiasco played out on Britannian television only deepened her anger.

She stormed down the ramp and out of the recently landed airplane. Brushing past Guilford, her knight, she froze for a moment when she saw people waiting for her as would be normal for a Princess of Britannia's arrival at a government agency.

Cornelia scowled. Heads would roll over this terrorist problem; it seemed as though these idiots weren't even looking for them. She spotted the ranking officer. With quick determined strides she reached him and cut off his attempted introduction, barking, "What are you and your men doing here? After that abysmal failure earlier, you should at least be trying to salvage the situation by tracking down those terrorists. I want to know where that prisoner has gotten to, damn it!"

If she had not been so furious she would have laughed as the officer swallowed hard, letting out an audible 'gulp', and responded. "The prisoner turned himself in barely ten minutes ago, your highness. We have him in the cell next to the traitor, Gottwald."

This brought Cornelia up short, her fury abating somewhat. The fact that the Eleven was apprehended was good; the fact that he had come back on his own to face trial was worrisome. Realizing that, just as she feared, the entire trial was a sham she shook her head and ordered that she be taken to see the prisoner.

****G's G****

Guilford sat across from his princess as she stared at the letter, checked and approved as safe, she had just received. Her expression was unreadable, but it had been like that since the interrogation of former Warrant Officer Kururugi started. The Honorary Britannian's eyes had gone wide when they entered his interrogation room. "But you… He… How could he know you were here!?" the boy had exclaimed.

Things had gone downhill from there. Finding out that Zero knew that they had arrived in Area 11, information that few people even within the Britannian government had, was disturbing. Even more disturbing was that this… Zero had sent a letter addressed to Cornelia herself.

The first thing they had done was send the letter for screening and, while no one had read it yet, vigorous chemical testing and analysis had been done to make sure there was nothing within that could harm her Highness. The tests had all turned up nothing and the letter was finally being read by Cornelia.

The situation only got worse as they interrogated Kururugi. The boy had explained that he was in a damaged Knightmare at the time of the Prince's murder. Guilford had to refrain from laughing at the blatant lie; numbers weren't allowed to pilot knightmares, after all. The boy insisted, however, stating that he had been roped into a project headed by Earl Asplund. There was no telling what the Earl was thinking, but when he was called to the room to relate his story, the boy's alibi was confirmed. After finding out that the Earl's evidence had been dismissed as 'self-serving', there was nothing more they could do. Kururugi would go to his hearing tomorrow and would probably walk out a free man.

He jolted in shock, his thoughts interrupted, when Cornelia cursed and tossed the letter at him, "Damn... Read it, Guilford. I would like to hear your opinion."

Guilford began to read:

_Cornelia Li Britannia,_

_I truly wish I were able to welcome you to Japan personally, 2nd Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire. You raised your younger sister exceedingly well, a perfect example of what the Royal Family should aspire to be. I dearly hope you are proud of her. That being said, you yourself have a very sinister reputation earned, no doubt, on the field of battle. Here in Japan, however, you will be judged and tried by the people for your actions. The citizens of this once great country will not be your playthings, just as I showed Prince Clovis they were not his._

_I give you this message not as a threat, but as a warning. I have no more desire to kill you than I did Clovis, but no one man is worth the lives of thousands, even if they are of Royal blood. I would expect more noble actions from one that was once responsible for the protection of the remarkable Lady Marianne Vi Britannia. That being said, I have to wonder what Lady Marianne's legacies would say about what your presence here means. Your sister might have been sent here to make peace, but you would only have been sent for war. I doubt they would take kindly to you attacking the very people that kept them safe all those years ago, Captain of the Guard._

He slowly lowered the letter, turning his gaze to the Princess, "You don't thin-"

She cut him off, her voice hoarse. He knew it pained her to admit it, but… "No. My younger brother and sister are dead. I know they did not survive, or did you forget I was here during the invasion intent on getting them out? This is simply a trick, a diversion. It does, however change, some things."

Raising an eyebrow in question she continued, "I want him captured. He knows about Lelouch and Nunnally. If nothing else, he might know who it was that killed them. If so, he will eventually tell us what we need to know. More important, however, is the change your job will undergo for the next few days."

Guilford was confused. "My job?", he asked her.

Cornelia nodded, her eyes burning like fires as she almost snarled her response, "Yes, your job has changed. I will need you to keep an eye on my younger sister. You know how she is, always trying to explore, and to make it worse she believes that she might find Lelouch and Nunnally alive while she is here. This incident with Gottwald shows that we cannot trust those my brother put in power to keep us safe. I will be spending all of tomorrow working on purging the military. Until I feel it is safe here, Euphie is never to be out of your sight for more than a few moments at a time, even when she's sleeping. Understood?"

He replied with a sharp nod. He knew the next few days were going to be horrible. Babysitting Euphie was always difficult. He could remember watching her, Lelouch, and Nunnally once at Ares Villa alongside Cornelia. He had just been chosen as Cornelia's Knight, and the two of them spent that entire day trying to keep the children at least within sight. It was a job that they had barely accomplished.

Shaking the memory from his head he mentally cursed this godforsaken Area. All it would do was force them to revisit sad memories.

****G's G****

Rolo sat on the Student Clubhouse porch, watching Lelouch draw closer. Lelouch spotted him and stopped dead, his expression a mixture of anger and fear. Summoning the last of his courage, he stood up and walked towards Lelouch, who was framed by the setting sun. Lelouch took a hesitant step back. Rolo couldn't take it anymore; he activated his geass.

Time froze in a large area around him. He closed the distance to Lelouch… and wrapped his arms around the older boy in a fierce hug. Letting his Geass drop, he felt Lelouch tense in his arms. Afraid, more afraid then he could ever remember feeling in his life, he muttered, "I'm back big brother, and this time… This time you don't have to lie anymore."


	5. Chapter 4: The Darkest Tunnel

Author's Note: I know I don't need to repeat this for most people but I will anyway. In _**MY**_ mind I see Rolo as a repressed child. He has been trained to suppress all emotions, and to do as V.V. tells him, no matter what. With those walls he built crumbling around him he does not know how to deal with the emotions. Shirley is my best example of this, he was jealous of Lelouch's affection for her. He reacted the only way he knew how, **violence**. In my story that will change of time do to how people treat and interact with him. Honestly, while I know its not the actual inspiration for the song I have been using 'Hands of Sorrow' by Within Temptation to get into my mindset for Rolo (mentally knowing that Rolo's true love was being part of a family.).

Now first, I try and reply to everyone's reviews by P.M. now so if you deactivated that or you leave a review as a guest I'm sorry. P. M. me your questions again and I will gladly respond. Now, to everyone who has a review that I have responded to at one point or another, feel free to reply to my reply if it des not answer your questions. I'll explain my reasoning behind anything as long as it does not give away future plot points.

Second, there is a poll up, again. While I'll be honest, **EVERY** one of the 'subplot storylines' mentioned in the poll will be in my story, how much they are added in will be affected by the poll. I have a lot of scenes already put in that go for almost every single one of those categories, but I am already adding more a lot of the time.

I do not own in any way shape or form anything that resides in the Code Geass Universe.

**Chapter 4: The Darkest Tunnel...**

Lelouch was exhausted from everything that had happened, with all the work he had pushed forward to get everything ready for his future Black Knights as well as rescuing Suzaku. Now it was getting late and he just wanted to go to bed, especially after spending some nice quality time with Nunnally. Looking at the clubhouse he swore under his breath at the sight before him. There before him was Rolo, walking slowly towards him. Then the next thing he knew Rolo's arms were wrapped around him and he heard in a tiny voice, "I'm home brother."

Lelouch blinked, his brain not processing what he was seeing, as his arms acted on their own to wrap around the younger boy. In his mind all he could hear were the last words he had spoken to Rolo, just after the boy's death, "Your big brother is just a liar." What horrible twist of fate this was, that God would make Rolo remember how his heart had been destroyed. That Rolo would even come back to him , was something that both touched and frightened him. The boy remembered, he remembered how horrible Lelouch had been, all the horrors that he had committed. For the briefest of moments, he contemplated killing the boy that would no doubt serve as a reminder of everything that he had done before.

He realized he hadn't said anything to the boy since he appeared when he noticed Rolo was shaking in his arms. "Don't make me leave big brother," those words so soft, and broken, easily killed any desire he had to do anything, but help the young boy.

He tightened his arms around Rolo, and spoke as soothingly as he could, "Rolo, I promise you can stay. You will always have a home with me, with _Nunnally_, together as a family." He watched intently to measure the younger boy's reaction. He was only mildly disappointed when the boy flinched at Nunnally's name. That resentment, and jealously would have to go.

Letting Rolo out of the hug, something the younger boy was reluctant to do, he slung his arm around Rolo's shoulders and started steering the boy towards the clubhouse. "Come lets get inside Rolo. It might take a while but I'll get everything settled out ok."

As he walked, he realized that if he was going to make this work, if he was truly going to stop himself from becoming his father; it would have to truly start here. Rolo was the one person he had manipulated the entire time he knew the boy. Worse, just like his father he had done so to 'family'. No, looking again at the young boy beside him, this time he was going to make sure he was the big brother to Rolo that he was to Nunnally.

As they made their way through the clubhouse to his room he pushed open the door sighing in exasperation at the sight before him. C.C. was sprawled out on the bed, wearing what had to be one of Nunnally's nightgowns as it was far to small for his Witch's frame while she snuggled her cheese-kun. He could feel Rolo go stock-still next to him at the sight, out of worry or embarrassment he couldn't tell.

C.C. had looked up when he entered a playful grin on her face that faded rapidly at the sight of Rolo. Looking him dead in the eye she spoke in a rather superior voice, "Well Lelouch, it seems someone else remembers after all, doesn't it? You should be glad that the person that remembers isn't trying to kill you _this_ time."

The emphasis that C.C. had put on the word 'this' was unmistakable, and he gently squeezed Rolo's shoulder trying to offer comfort as best he could. With a swift glare at the girl he spoke in a voice he hoped would get her to drop the discussion before it started, "What have I told you C.C.? This time I will do it right, and that means with Rolo back to us with his memories, I have my little brother back."

C.C. looked at him intently her eyes searching for a moment until Rolo interrupted the moment, "Big brother... Isn't this your room?"

"Yes."

Rolo's eyes widened a fraction, and Lelouch himself had to suppress a chuckle at his Witch and himself answering almost in stereo. For a second an awkward silence descended before C.C. asked, "How do you remember Rolo? We have already established that no one other then Lelouch remembers, and you were not in the world of C when everything happened that sent Lelouch back."

He hated that the Witch got straight to the point like that but looked expectantly at Rolo anyway, but the boy looked completely at a lost, just shrugging his shoulders.

However that was when it hit him, C.C. was wrong. Rolo had died and thus would have been within the world of C. His mind quickly realized why Rolo remembered everything.

He had tried to remember everything of those last moments he could, over the last few day, and he had realized that no one other then him had heard the voice in the World of C. God, the collective unconscious, had spoken to him, had sent him to fix and rewrite the past, to fix his mistakes. It seemed that God, however, was much too smart to rely on one person entirely, Rolo was his reminder. His reminder of the monster he had become in his past life. He had used and destroyed the boy who called him brother, who looked up to him as family, and then when there was no more use for Rolo he had cast the boy away. He had done to Rolo exactly what Charles had done to him and Nunnally. God had sent Rolo as a reminder, a permanent reminder of his failings, and as much as he hated it he could do nothing.

How could he with a clear mind and conscious, hurt the broken boy that was used by Britannia, the boy was no different then Nunnally. Pulling his brother into an impromptu hug he whispered, "I promise Rolo, this time I will be the big brother you deserve. This time I'll help you."

He felt Rolo stiffen a little at the surprise hug, letting go he continued, "Rolo, please indulge me for a few moments. I must go say goodnight to Nunnally, then I will be back and we will settle you in for life here with us ok?"

He tried to ignore the flash of hurt that passed over Rolo's face at that, "Ok Big brother I'll wait right here till you get back."

****G'S G****

Rolo felt a wave of sadness and distress wash over him as his big brother walked out the door towards Nunnally. What did she even do for big brother, she was weak, an invalid, she could do nothing for big brother... But then why did he love her more then him? Was it just because she was his family?

Turning from the door his eyes landed on that green haired witch, and an angry scowl formed on his face. He couldn't understand why she was in big brother's room either. His confusion annoyed him and he quickly gave voice to his question, "Why are you sleeping in big brother's room?"

That witch just looked over at him before indifferently saying, "I don't think you need to know why little boy, though at your age it is doubtful you would even understand."

Indignation welled up inside of him at the impertinent woman in from of him. That was quickly followed by fear for big brother, was this woman controlling big brother like V.V. controlled him? He mentally cursed himself, he had been so worried that big brother would react badly to his arrival not knowing that he remembered everything that he had not brought any weapons. Reacting on instinct, he froze time around them. The witch was unmoving and for a moment, he was about to jump for joy, as the same thing would never work on V.V., as that was his contractor. Then the witch blinked, "You should stop that boy. Lelouch would be hurt if you died doing something stupid."

The shock, even if he did expect this to happen, snapped him out of this time freeze bubble. Glaring at that woman again he mutinously muttered, "It would be worth it if I save big brother from you."

He noted anger and annoyance flash across the woman's face, but then it turned into an emotion he could not place. She ran a hand through her hair as she let out a exasperated sigh, "Do you have any idea what I am to your brother, boy?"

With a bit of a snarl in his words he growled out, "You're his contractor. You are just like V.V. was, you promise power-"

He was surprised and unnerved when the stoic woman before him responded in a voice of barely controlled anger, "Watch your words boy. You have no idea how things work here, only having ever meet that demented man-child."

Taken aback he studied the change in the woman's posture, she had tensed while he spoke pulling that yellow blob closer to her as she stopped laying on the bed moving into a cross legged sitting position. She was glared at him for a moment before to his surprise her expression again changed into one he could not identify.

She patted the bed next to herself, "Sit boy. It is time you learned a great many things it seems."

Nervous and wary he made his way over to the bed and took his seat, never looking away from the woman in front of him.

She just sat there, and he started to feel like a fool. Then she shook her head as if she was trying to through off a fly, "I will not ask you how your Geass works boy, you already pay too much of a price for V.V.'s meddling. No, I will start much more simply. What do you know of the contract all those with Geass swear?"

He stopped to think, all of the people he had meet all swore the same oath. Lelouch however wouldn't have sworn that oath. Curious about the oath his big brother made he answered the question, "I swore to protect and serve the Geass Order."

The woman perked up at that and the first smile he had seen since they walked into the room formed on her face, "Now that is interesting, but I asked you about the contract between the users of Geass and us Contractors?"

Confused and worried about what she was hinting he shrugged. Thought that V.V. could control him, make him do things, put big brother in danger swirled though his mind.

His mind stopped when that witch put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him towards her. She was holding him, just as big brother had done moments before, and it was soothing. He felt himself relax in her arms almost against his own will as she started to speak, "You would never have learned of the bond that forms between the contractor and Geass user, not with V.V. in charge. He would have had to interact with you to nurture the connection..."

She seemed to space out for a moment, "That connection, it gets harder to maintain based off the number of people the Contractor has given Geass."

He couldn't stop himself, he wanted to understand and this weird woman was explaining so much to him, but, "But V.V. has made hundreds of contracts!"

He worried for a moment as the woman holding him tensed, and he could only just hear as she mumbled, "You stupid child, Vinn. You always thought yourself much stronger then you were."

He had no idea who the woman was talking about, and was going to demand an answer but she continued talking as though that never happened, "Yes, that would explain so much. I myself only have two active contracts. When did you receive your Geass Rolo?"

He wanted to demand who this person other then big brother was, and who this Vinn she was talking about earlier was as well, but he would not risk the explanation stopping, "Four maybe five, I don't really remember."

He felt it then and jerked back out of the woman's hold ready to defend himself. He was brought up short by what he saw though, the woman looked confused that he had broken from her grasp, and the liquid he had felt hit his neck was not poison or some such substance but a tear from her watering eyes. Her arms stayed were they were held out as though they were to welcome him back in. He was so confused that after a moment when she made to wrap her arms around him again he didn't protest.

It was worrisome that he felt so odd and out of place in her arms. He didn't know her or trust her, but as she spoke in a choked up voice he listened, "You poor child." Her hands pulling him close to her, "You were horribly used by so many... You don't understand, and when you woke up remembering, you ran as fast as possible to return to the one person that was ever kind to you."

He didn't understand what she was trying to do as he felt his chest constrict, his heart seemed to be being squished in his ribcage, "Do you know what you mean to Lelouch, boy?"

He wanted to scream and demand to be told, but all he could manage was a strained whimpered, "Yes."

She pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes, "When a Contractor connects to a new Geass user we see their entire life. Your brother, hated you for so long for trying to in his mind replace Nunnally, then you killed Shirley a girl that he loved deeply, because you felt Lelouch should love only you." He could feel his heart shattering, he knew that Lelouch would use him like V.V., but he had hoped...

The woman was still staring at his eyes, but as she continued her voice became bitter, "Then... Then I lost my memories, Nunnally died and the Black Knights betrayed him, and your foolish brother decided that he should die. To his shock you saved him, putting so much effort into it that you died to save him, having complete faith in him as your big brother. A faith he knew was completely misplaced, but a faith that restored his faith in himself while adding another name to the list of his regrets."

He was shaking, unable to understand what this woman was saying. Did his big brother hate him or not. It was so confusing, why couldn't she just talk straight.

He didn't even notice when the door opened, but he did notice when Leluch's voice loudly cut through the air, "What have you done to him?!"

He turned to see the man he thought of as his big brother standing tall, proud, with a regal air of power about him. His brother's eyes seemed to be trying to glare a hole in the woman next to him. He jumped up, his need to know overriding any other thought in his head, and grabbed on to Lelouch, "Do you love me brother? It was all a lie right, you love me!"

He clung to his brother too afraid of what he had done to even look at Lelouch let alone say anything more. It seemed like eternity before his big brother spoke, "Rolo, you are and will always be my little brother. A third younger sibling if you will, no less important then the others..."

His heart felt like it reformed just to explode again. His big brother did love him, he had a family here. As his big brother trailed off he looked up to see Lelouch staring at the woman before he scowled, "That was a horrible thing you did C.C., you should have waited so that we could explain."

He could hear the woman's voice it was much calmer now more level then when she had held him, "I saw everything within the boy Lelouch, and he needed to know. He needed to understand everything. He is so cut off from himself, that the boy didn't even feel me touch his mind."

An eerie shiver raced down his spine at those words, but his big brother continued, "Yes but he needed easing into everything. He is my responsibility to take care of, I promised him I would help him."

When the woman didn't reply, Lelouch looked down at him. His big brother's eyes were not harsh, nor were they soft like they had been when he ran to him, they were somewhere in between. He couldn't help but feel uneasy, his brother said he loved him, but those eyes... They looked at him like there was a test he had to pass first.

"I promised you Rolo that I would be a better brother this time. I will swear it again, but you must as well. Together we will be a family, we will take care of each other; you, C.C., Nunnally and myself."

He hadn't realized he had stopped shaking till that point, as he started shaking again. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he clung to his brother.

He flinched when another set of arms wrapped around him from behind as Lelouch continued, "However, Rolo there are rules that you must follow ok?"

He nodded his head into his brother's chest not trusting his own voice to speak, "Two simple rules ok?"

Lelouch seemed to be waiting so he replied as he tried to cover a sniffle, as such weakness should never be shown, "Yes big brother."

The woman holding him from behind cut in, in a much softer voice, "You don't need to act tough with us Rolo. You don't need to hide your weakness with people who care about you." He knew she truly believed what she said, even if he didn't agree he just nodded his head.

"Rolo. The first rule is simple, I want you to talk to me everyday ok."

He gawked at his brother for a moment, not able to understand what Lelouch was getting at. Lelouch's voice was soft and bitter with regret when he spoke, "Last time... Last time we had problems that were caused because you felt like you were unimportant. As my younger brother I never want you to feel that way is that clear. I want you to come to me with any problems so we can work them out. Is that clear?"

He knew what his brother was saying and his voice caught in his throat. He had killed that peppy girl that liked big brother, he had known it hurt big brother, but the girl had known that Lelouch was Zero and she had had to die. A small voice in the back of his mind called out, 'Liar.' He tried to ignore it, but he knew the voice was right, even if that was his argument as to why he killed the girl. The reason he really had was she was a risk that might take his big brother away from him.

"Rolo this is serious. Do you understand? I can't have you killing people that I care about. I promised I will be a better brother, but I can't be worried that I will wake up and you will have killed..."

As his brother voice trailed off he blurted out in a rough voice, "But she knew you were Zero!"

He turned around in the embrace to face the woman when she softly spoke, "Rolo, you deeply hurt your brother when you killed Shirley."

The words he had denied, that he had hurt his big brother made him want to hide run, runaway, but they only held him tighter. "But she knew and she... If she told they would have taken big brother from me!"

He felt both people with their arms around him stiffen for a moment before Lelouch spoke in a soft voice, "You wanted to make sure I wasn't taken away?"

He fervently nodded his head in response, and he noticed that a sad smile appeared on his brother face, "I'm so sorry Rolo. This time, you will not need to worry. I will be telling people once I am ready to."

He looked at his brother in confusion and worry, why would big brother risk that. They might make him go away, but then his thoughts turned grim. Last time they had not been told, and as a result they had tried to kill big brother. If they ever tried again he would kill them.

With a sharp nod of his head, that seemed to shock his brother, "I understand big brother, but what if they try to take you away?"

Lelouch seemed to think for a moment before replying, "Detain them, if nothing else knowing why and for what reason they are doing that would be helpful."

Nodding slowly he waited, and he waited for what seemed like a full minute feeling slightly awkward before he felt the woman kick big brother, "Ouch. Oh yeah. Secondly Rolo, I don't want you using your power unless absolutely necessary. That is none negotiable, understand?"

He really did try to make it not come out as a whine, "But big brother."

"No. I will not let you die again because of that Geass. If need be I will use my own Geass on you to make sure you follow this rule is that understood."

He froze looking at his big brother in desperation, "But... but then what will I do big brother? I want to help, you said that's what family does!"

The woman started laughing as his brother pulled him closer, "What will you do? Right now we will be going to your room and setting everything up for you to live there. Tomorrow we will be getting you enrolled in Ashford Academy. The future, you will be a part of this family, if I need you to help me I will explain what is happening to you before hand. Right now though, right now I don't want you fighting. I want you safe with us, making new memories, real memories ok?"

He had been crying a little, a few tears he hadn't been able to stop, but at the idea of real memories and his own room that was given by Lelouch he started bawling. He couldn't help it, he kept thanking big brother, and his loving big brother brushed it off even though half the time it wasn't even words.

Eventually they made it to the guest room, his room now he corrected himself. The bed and everything was ready when they got there, and a new set of clothes was already set out. Confused at everything he turned toward his big brother, Lelouch and that woman were standing in the door with big brother's arm around the woman. Big brother seemed to already know what he was asking, "When I said goodnight to Nunnally I had Sayoko get everything ready and set up in this room for you. Now come say goodnight, and in the morning I speak with the Ashford's about getting you enrolled ok?"

As he hugged his brother goodnight the woman wrapped her arms around him. At first he was annoyed but then she spoke, "Good night little Rolo."

After she kissed him on the head and he felt himself redden. Big brother came to his rescue to his pleasure, "C.C. don't tease the boy, its mean."

The woman chuckled back, "What are you jealous Lelouch? Are you jealous of your cute little brother?"

He froze staring at the woman as his brother gapped at her like a fish, then she turned towards him and studied him for a second before her face turned mischievous, "Don't worry Lelouch, he is a little young for my taste, so you needn't worry. He is rather cute though... Maybe someone his own age?"

Big brother's face reddened, as he grabbed the woman, C.C., and pulled her out of the room she said goodnight one last time, "Sleep well Rolo. I'll be back early in the morning about whether you have classes tomorrow ok?"

He just nodded watching the door close as Lelouch dragged the woman into the hallway, as she laughed all the way. He was sure he understood what was going on between those two now. That annoying Japanese man had been right last time, that woman was having sex with big brother. She had said something though that worried big brother and he had to know what it was. If he could help big brother...

Running to the door he listened intently to what he could hear, he had to strain himself, but all he could make out was big brother, "No... not Nunnally... nice boy... he's my brother!" He couldn't figure out what they were talking about with all the missing pieces, so he promised himself he would find out so he could take care of big brother. His only clue was Nunnally, the realized bitterly. Throwing himself on the bed he forced that frail waif out of his mind, letting the joy that his brother loved him fill himself as he started to fall asleep without even undressing.

****G'S G****

Oghi looked at the empty room that had just moments before held an emergency planning meeting, with everyone that remained in his group. He was rather saddened that only a little over half of their group was willing to leave Shinjuku after everything Zero had accomplished for them, and come to their new safe house at the docks. Hell, even Tamaki had come, spouting worry as loud as he could and being annoying as ever the man had still come with.

The rest had stayed behind in Shinjuku, and now at present were being led by Toru Yoshida. Though on the positive side that had caused something that Oghi thought was an amazing thing to happen. They were still in contact, and willing to work together when the need or opportunity arose. It had caused a snowball effect that he was rather proud of, Minami had taken it upon himself to try and make a coalition of resistance cells in the area. Thinking that just maybe with Zero's backing they might accomplish more that way.

It was however unfortunate that most were at best indifferent and distrustful, and at worse antagonistic. Only two groups were receptive enough to entertain communications and both Saitama and Mitaka's respective resistance groups were new to actively resisting Britannian rule and mostly just seemed to want to be able to say they were tied to Zero for recruitment purposes. Still between the four groups they had almost one hundred people they could field.

Inoue had proven to be a god send, by moving everything to their new base so quickly. Meticulously taking notes and making sure everything including food, radios, equipment, and weapons was evenly distributed between themselves and the 'new' Shinjuku group. The one thing that had cause a little friction was that they had brought seven out of the thirteen working Knightmares with them.

But other then that not much had happened at the meeting... Other then Zero.

They had talked about Zero for most of the meeting, easily twice as long as everything else put together. Most of the group were not only shocked with what Zero had accomplished yesterday, but also their new base in general. While they had explained almost everything from their meeting with Zero, not wanting to talk about that Geass power for fear they would sound like fools, he still did not think they had done the mysterious man justice.

He had gone over everything that had happened when they had meet Zero here just two days ago. The enigma had shown himself rather trusting, and understanding of how they thought. He however, couldn't explain that to everyone, he might have figured out that the man was half Britannian, and while he was wary, he knew everyone else would just not trust Zero if they knew. It was ironic that the man was trying to build a country that was tolerant, and could not show his face, because his heritage would make it so no one followed him.

His eyes swept out the windows of their transport and at the bustling of people in the warehouse. A sad smile quirked at his lips, this man reminded him so much of Naoto. It was why he kept Kallen with them in the ghetto that night, he knew she had seen it to even if she dealt with it differently. It had hurt, he won't deny that, but she had been furious, angry beyond words. She had detested Zero for being a reminder of what she lost, but he had sat her down to vent. Kallen had broken down and cried for her brother again that night. He really did hope that this was not just misplaced trust because of a man's ability to speak, if this man was a fake it would be losing everything Naoto stood for twice. He didn't know if he had the hope to go through that, and still fight.

****G's G****

Jeremiah was at the end of his rope he knew, sitting in an interrogation room for something he couldn't remember doing. He had no idea what to do with himself after the debacle that let the Kururugi boy escape. He had done everything he could think of but then that Zero had leaned forward and everything went blank. He had seen the video footage, but he still could not believe that he had attacked his comrades. Those he had formerly seen as friends had stopped by to see him a few hours ago and tell him how things were going. It was at the doctors insistence, do to that, that Cornelia's interrogation was set for this morning and not last night when she arrived.

He had been hopeful that this meeting might not end in his death. He had served under Princess Cornelia before, and though she was harsh, she was not cruel. More importantly though she could erase his doubts, she could, like an angel, drive away the vile words of that demon Zero. She could prove that there was no way that any of the Royal family would want to hurt the Vi Britannian siblings. They just couldn't have wanted to hurt them; Lelouch was such a caring child and Nunnally had just been a little angel...

***FLASHBACK***

Jeremiah couldn't believe it, he had only been here four days since Lady Marianne had made him part of her house guard. The other guards as a sort of 'hazing' had given him the most disliked job, garden duty. Garden duty was when one guard had to maintain sight of Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally, and with them being so young it was difficult to keep up with them even for the most in shape soldier.

He however, couldn't figure out why no one wanted this job, the Vi Britannian children were amazing to him. The first day, they had not gone out into the garden right away, Prince Lelouch had demanded that as a new guard he needed to play a game of chess. Unlike the prince, he had not been confident, chess had never been a talent of his, and with Prince Schniezel as an older brother, he knew the Prince would do well. So he was not surprised when the Prince trounced him, but he had thought that Princess Nunnally's reaction was the most adorable thing he had ever seen since his own sister was that age. She just raised her arms at her brother and squealed. Prince Lelouch had bent down picked her up and twirled her around before they both had run out into the garden.

Today though, Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally had been playing tag with Princess Euphemia. So as he raced after the children as they smiled and ran in every which direction possible, while trying desperately to make sure both the Prince and Princess were within his line of sight at all times. That had all changed just a moment ago, his Superior Princess Cornelia had shown up.

He knew if she caught him Princess Cornelia would ream him out for his lack of composure but how could he not smile at the sight before him. Princess Nunnally had climbed up her sister, as if Princess Cornelia was a tree, stopping only when the tiny Princess' head was in the crook of her sister's neck and her tiny hands were wrapped around her sister as best she could. Princess Euphemia had her arms wrapped tightly around her elder sister's waist nattering away about something. Prince Lelouch, however, had surprised him, he had expected the young Prince to be more loving, only giving his older sister a short hug before stepping back. However, his doubt in the Prince's love was misplaced he realized, because as soon as he stepped back Princess Cornelia wrapped both her arms around Princess Nunnally. He might have only been here four days but during that time he had realized that Prince Lelouch always thought of Princess Nunnally first.

He couldn't help but want to emulate the Prince, the boy was smart, caring, devoted, had a mind as quick as his mother's. No, one day that boy would be as worthy of praise as Lady Marianne, but what else would one expect from a child of 'The Flash'.

Looking again at the family before him, he had to wonder what his comrade's faces would look like if he asked to be permanently stationed on garden duty...

***End Flashback***

He was brought out of his musing as the door to his cell slammed open. He jolted to attention as Princess Cornelia stepped inside, or at least he tried to, having forgotten that he was strapped down to his chair. When he saw her face his mouth went dry, she had been his first official commanding officer and he had worked so hard to make sure she would never look at him like that.

Behind the Princess was her knight Sir. Guilford, and the two of them radiated anger as they took the seats across from him. He could see it, the condemnation in their eyes, trying to say something, but he could not get his mouth to work.

Finally the silence was broken, "Well Former Margrave Jeremiah, what could possible have been going through your mind as you attacked your own units?!"

He couldn't help but flinch at the Princess's words, "I don't remember firing your Highness." Even to himself his voice sounded unsure and he hated himself all the more for it.

The Princess sneered at him, "Then what do you remember?"

He knew they would never believe him, but still honesty was his best choice right now, "Everything until... Everything until I ordered Kururugi's release."

"How convenient." Her Highness's voice felt like a lash to him, but her Knight decided to cut off any scathing retort she might have tacked on, "What was Project Orange that Zero talked about? Why did the man go off the air, what did he say?"

His breath caught in his throat, he needed answers to the questions that the answers to their question raised, but he thought they would come to this point later in the interrogation. He wetted his lips in anticipation of the release from his baseless fear as he answered slowly, "I had never heard of Project Orange before that mad man mentioned it..." He could see the blatant doubt and disbelief in their eyes at his words so he continued unable t stop the desperation from leaking into his voice, "Your highness you have to believe me, he said... He said that Prince Clovis was trying to track down Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally to finish off everyone that survived Ares Villa! I was a guard there, you know that, I would never hurt them I swore myself to their family!"

He could feel it the tiny pin prick of tears forming in his eyes at the end of his denial as he stared at the Princess his eyes searching for something, anything from her, that would show that this was all an elaborate lie. However, there was nothing forthcoming. Instead Sir Guilford was staring at Princess Cornelia, and the Princess herself looked mildly dumbstruck. That passed quickly before she stared him straight in the eye, and he could tell she remembered him, "Gottwald. Yes I do remember you at the villa, you were the one that was always on garden duty."

He hesitantly nodded his head before asking, "Your Highness, that man, he was lying right? No one in the Royal family would want to hurt the Prince and Princess right?"

He couldn't believe it when silence greeted him, before The Princess snarled, "My Brother and Sister are dead, they died here at the hands of these savages."

His heart quickened, not believing that her highness could have given up on her own siblings he snapped, "They are not dead!"

He froze as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew they were true, he knew the prince would keep his sister safe and sound. He had however, just yelled at a Princess, one that was right now glaring at him like he was a bug that needed to be squished.

Her voice when she spoke was quiet, but feral, "And what do you know that the rest of us do not Jeremiah Gottwald?"

The glint in her eyes promised pain if he was with withholding anything, he knew that much at least, "I... The Prince would never have let his sister come to harm. They would have survived, they had to have survived."

Sir. Guilford barely grabbed her shoulder in time as she almost leaped over the table at him, "I was here you pathetic fool. I was with the first group that arrived at Kururugi Shrine, and do you know what I found there? It was gone, leveled. The entire place was destroyed, to the point that nothing remained but ash. That family killed my brother and sister, and because of your incompetence their son will walk away from his trial a free man! Do you know what this looks like!"

He flinched, that had been the exact reason he had gone along with arresting Sir Kururugi in the first place. Bitterly he muttered, "Some searching you did."

However it didn't seem to be quiet enough as everyone froze. This time the Knight didn't hold her as she grabbed him from across the table. Pulling him as far toward her as she could, lifting the chair off the ground, "What did you just say!"

Barely able to suppress a stutter he started to speak only for The Princess to yell over him, "It's easy for you to talk, not having to have been here during the invasion! None of you tried to find them!"

He couldn't contain the boiling rage of anger and resentment her words had awoken as he spat, "We tried to get over here, but it's not like all of us were Royalty. The rest of us were pushed aside no one wanted us, and who could blame them for not wanting to use men that couldn't even protect the Emperor's Consort. But we adapted and we managed to make our way to Japan. Fourteen of us, none were here during the invasion, as we were to incompetent for that, but we came. And what did we find when we got here? You had left again! You didn't search, you didn't care, our leader, our captain didn't care about protecting our charges! We stayed though we all stayed, fourteen royal guardsmen stayed in this god forsaken shit hole looking for them, and now I'm the only one still alive! AND YOU STILL DON"T CARE ABOUT THEM ONLY ABOUT YOUR HONOR AND IMAGE!"

It was like a red haze had descended on his vision as he got into stride, he never saw it coming as the punch hit him. He could feel his nose break, and a tooth fall out at the blow. Spitting the tooth onto the table he glared at the Princess's retreating back as she stormed out of the room.

Her voice reached him as she yelled at the guards of his sell, "Get this scumbag locked up tight, I want any measures needed to be used to get all the information out of him that is needed."

His eyes switched to Sir. Guilford when the Knight started talking, and he was rather taken aback by the malice in the man's voice, "Your court marshal is set for Tuesday, and Gottwald, you have no idea how hard it is for Her Highness to be in this Area without killing every last eleven till those who killed her siblings are dead."

****G's G****

Sayoko placed the breakfast platter in front of mistress Nunnally, knowing full well that though the young mistress was blind she hated having anyone except her brother feed her.

"Your breakfast; pancakes with a light layering of syrup, Mistress Nunnally."

The young mistress grabbed her knife and fork with practice precision and started in on her favorite breakfast before stopping and with a slight frown, she could never remember seeing on the young mistress' face when pancakes were around asked, "Lady Sayoko, did Lady C.C. stay the night last night?"

She bit back a chuckle at the question, it was endearing that the young mistress was concerned that her big brother now had another girl in the picture to dote on, not that the young master would ever neglect the young mistress. "Yes Mistress Nunnally she did. Why do you ask?"

The young mistress seemed to be having trouble with what to say until she blurted, "They didn't get into a fight did they? I heard raised voices last night Lady Sayoko, and I really like Lady C.C."

'Well then', she thought, mistress was concerned for her older brother, or maybe more so she was concerned for C.C., but either way it was sweet. Smiling sweetly at her mistress, "You need not worry Lady Nunnally, your brother did not get into an argument with C.C."

She sent a fleeting glance at the door wondering if C.C. would come in anytime soon, "Your brother wished to explain everything to you, but he left early this morning."

Nunnally cocked her head to the side, confusion clearly written across her face, "But Lelouch never gets up early unless Milly is making them do something before classes."

Sitting down in the chair next to the young mistress she started to explain as best as she could based off of what Lelouch had told her this morning, "Your brother is talking to Mr. Ashford. Last night when he returned he had brought with him a young man from Britannia. Master Lelouch said that he will be staying her indefinably and has gone to ask Mr. Ashford to let him into the school."

She hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Your brother did not explain why he did this, but the young man he introduced as Rolo Lamperouge."

She hoped that the young mistress did not take this badly, as the younger girl gasped. A marathon of emotions raced across the young mistress' face before she finally blurted, "But aren't brother and Lady C.C. to young to adopt."

Completely flummoxed, she had no idea how to answer the young mistress' question. She was eternally grateful when light laughter coming from the doorway greeted her ear as Lady C.C. cut in, "Your not an Aunty yet Nunnally. I'll explain everything about cute, little Rolo, don't you worry Nunnally."

The smirk that was on the green haired woman's face made her feel like master Lelouch would not be very happy with this conversation, but she was curious, so this time she would let it slide.

****G's G****

Suzaku stared at the four people that were to serve as the judge and jury of his tribunal. Earl Asplund, Lloyd, had informed him about each of the people sitting on his tribunal, after his interrogation by Princess Cornelia last night. He had to suppress a shudder at the very memory of what happened.

He had expected disbelief and skepticism, so that didn't surprise him, but the blatant hatred he saw in Princess Cornelia's expression had shocked him to his core. He couldn't help but feel that it took all of her control not to just shoot him last night. It was by that logic that it was only Lloyd's quick talking that actually convinced them to have this hearing and not just having him executed for contorting with terrorists.

Since the Princess left his cell last night, he had been trying hard to set his mind at ease, he had the image that Nunnally had drawn of her older sister in his mind, that brave, honorable, respectful, and caring sister. However Nunnally's Cornelia and the Cornelia he met in his cell had nothing in common, and he could only wonder what happened.

Shaking his head to focus on now he looked back up at the bench. He couldn't deny that the four of them up there looked really imposing with there military dress uniforms, covered in a fine layer of medals and ribbons.

The center of the bench sat the person that would be presiding over the hearing, General Andreas Darlton. He was a tall imposing man with a scar running diagonally across his face, and according to Lloyd the only person present that might actually be fair to him. Though as the man was one of Princess Cornelia's top advisors he couldn't deny he had a little bit of doubt about that.

On the General's left was Lord Hargrave, the man was short, stout and bald. Lloyd had explained that Lord Hargrave was a 'hanger-on' from Clovis and as soon as Princess Cornelia looked through everything he would be gotten rid of. "The Lord was a sycophant that followed the largest dollar sign, and had no place in the government in any capacity," were Lloyd's exact words on the man.

On the General's right were two member's of the Purist Faction. According to Lloyd they were the up and coming leaders now that Jeremiah Gottwald had disgraced himself. Closest to the General sat Lord Kewell, the loudest voice in the Purist Faction, but also the most likely to take charge at present. Villetta Nu sat farther from the General, she was a much more reserved member of the Purist Faction, and Lloyd said that would be the largest strike against her getting the head position even if she was not nobility.

His eyes snapped to General Darlton as the man started speaking to him, well more so to all of the nobles currently in attendance as they were more important. "Private Kururugi, you currently stand accused of murdering the Viceroy of Area Eleven, Prince Clovis la Britannia. How do you plead?"

Not understanding how they could still be asking questions like this after everything that had come forward he started to respond, only for Lord Kewell to cut him off sharply, "Hold your tongue eleven, only Britannians may speak in a military tribunal."

His mouth fell open, how could he defend himself if he couldn't speak? Was this what Lloyd had meant about this being a show trial?

He noted the General's eyes narrow a fraction as they cut to the Lord next to him before continuing, "Will anyone step forward?"

A second ticked by then another, and he saw the General motion to someone in the back, until an unmistakable voice spoke up, "Oh. This is were I step in right Cècile?"

He watched the reaction of those on the bench and could only take heart that the General at least looked relieved that someone had stepped forward. He turned to look as Lloyd and Cècile made their way to him, and he couldn't help but smile at the carefree way they seemed to be taking everything, or well at least Lloyd was.

Lord Hargrave spoke, and with how oily the man's voice was he felt like he might actually need a shower just from hearing it, "I believe Earl Asplund that your right to testify was denied as you were to close to the situation."

Lloyd however just smiled and waved his hand in a rather flippant gesture, "Of course it was. That however was when Suzaku here was getting a trial. Now he is in front of a military tribunal, and well, as I was his commanding officer at the time of the alleged crime I would be remiss if I did not represent him."

The bench seemed momentarily stunned until Lord Kewell barked at the General, "You can't allow this to happen Sir."

General Darlton on the hand had an impassive look on his face as he spoke, "And what do you have to say for the defendant's case Earl Asplund?"

Lloyd just motioned to Cècile, his assistant produced two external drives, "These should cover everything from when Suzaku entered the Lancelot till he was freed from the wreckage Lloyd."

Lloyd took the drives with a slightly manic smile and turned back towards Darlton, "Well it all started when General Bartley denied my request for one of his Britannian soldier to work in my Lancelot. So I was forced to settle and look for an experience less Honorary Britannian soldier to take the position of devicer for the advance Knightmare. Personally I think that they never thought I would actually ask an Honorary Britannian, but that's just me. So I decided to make my way towards our field infirmary just in case there was someone there that I could patch up enough for them to work. Lo and behold, along the way I ran into an Honorary Britannian, Suzaku Kururugi here, making his way back to report in like he had been told. Well I couldn't let the opportunity pass me by so I decided to escort him to his commanding officer. A lucky thing too because they seemed to be laboring under the delusion that the boy needed to be killed, as he saw the truck and the fact that the capsule was opened without poison gas having been released."

Lloyd stopped to take a breath at the same time as pandemonium at his words broke out. The chaos only got back under control when the General slammed his fist down on the table causing a rather deafening sound, "What do you mean the capsule was open?"

"That's what Private Kururugi reported."

General Darlton turned on Lord Kewell and demanded, "Why was this not reported?"

Lord Kewell replied with a sneer, "Like we would take his word on that, besides the truck was never recovered so his claims could not be verified."

While Darlton seemed to want to hit Lord Kewell he kept his composure, turning back to them after leveling one last glare at Lord Kewell, "After Private Kururugi reported in what happened, Lord Asplund?"

"Well we coerced him into coming back with us and piloting the Lancelot." He had to suppress a snort as the only coercion that was used was Lloyd appealing to his desire to advance the situation his fellow Japanese were in, by becoming the first Honorary Britannian Knightmare Pilot. First heavy implying that with him doing this more would be able to follow.

The lady, Villetta Nu spoke up for the first time, "While as nice as this is, nothing so far proves his innocence, Earl Asplund."

Waving the external drives in his hand Lloyd jovially replied, "Well of course it doesn't that was to explain why he was in the Knightmare that I will be showing the audio recording and visual cockpit footage from."

Everyone seemed nonplussed as the 'mad' scientist finagled with the drives and the screen to the side of the courtroom. Suzaku watched along with everyone else as he got in the Knightmare and head out to intercept the terrorists, even he could not deny as they watched that the terrorists definitely knew that the Lancelot was coming and had prepared for it in advance.

As he watched himself get flung around the cockpit while the Lancelot was swallowed up by the ground itself, trying steadfastly to ignore the jeering taunts that were being directed his way from Britannian Knights in the gallery.

Lloyd pushed something causing the footage to speed up until he could see that the hatch was opening behind himself on the screen, and Lloyd paused it. "This is what I can prove, Suzaku Kururugi was released from the Lancelot a complete two hours after Prince Clovis was declared dead."

Lord Kewell interrupted, "How do we know you didn't tamper with the tape."

He felt the first ting of fear he could trace back to Lloyd since he meet the man as the eccentric scientist turn on the Purist Lord, "You accuse me of being an accomplice in murdering Prince Clovis, Lord Kewell?"

General Darlton made a motion to cut off the man next to him as he interjected, "He is doing no such thing, Earl Asplund. We thank you for your evidence and will now deliberate."

****G's G****

Prince Euphemia groaned as Sir Guilford raced into her room, he had been keeping a really close eye on her since they had arrived in Area 11. Right now though was the worst possible time for him to show up. Here she was standing next to her open window, all of her bedding tied into a long rope, secured to her bed post, all set up for her to escape the consulate and explore the city.

Sir Guilford took one look at what was in her hand before exclaiming in alarm, "Your Highness what are you doing?"

Trying to give as demure a smile as possible she gave him her best puppy dog eyes, "I just wanted to go out and see the city Sir Guilford."

She cursed the fact that he had known her since she was little as her best puppy dog eyes had not deterred the man in the least as he took the bedding rope away from her, "Princess, you have to think about things before you do something so fool-hearty. That mad man is still out there, and you know your sister would be distraught if anything happened to you."

She bowed her head in defeat and murmured, "If I promise not to do this again will you not tell sister, Sir Guilford?'"

She could see the split second hesitation in the Knight before he replied, "Yes your Highness this will stay between us, but I will be paying even more attention to your action now. Come Princess, I thought you were suppose to meet some of late Prince Clovis' Nobles advisors today?"

She followed Sir Guilford out of the room, fully annoyed that her plan was completely scuppered. She had no desire to meet any of these nobility, all she wanted to do was look for her lost brother and sister. Sir Guilford might not think she had thought about it, but she had put a lot of thought into what she was doing. She knew Lelouch better then anyone else, and the Lelouch she knew would never have come back to Britannia after the invasion. That's why she had to go out into the city in disguise, because her brother Lelouch would have kept little Nunnally safe by avoiding any contact with Britannian upper society.

Now she was being forced to deal with the upper society she had always been a part of, while she knew her siblings were out there, hidden in plain sight if anyone realized that they wouldn't be acting like royalty.

****G's G****

Cècile tried to make sure her smile was encouraging as Suzaku looked at her while the bench deliberated. She couldn't tell how well it was working as Suzaku was so focused on the people deliberating to even notice anything else that was going on in the room.

She tensed when General Darlton turned to address everyone, looking just a little annoyed as he did so. She could only hope that they decided to be honesty and just, and not just ignore all the evidence to push their own agenda. "Private Kururugi stand, and face our decision."

She watched as Suzaku stood, his knees only trembling a little as the General spoke, "You Suzaku Kururugi have been found not guilty of murder of Area 11 Viceroy Prince Clovis."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and was about to say something until she noted Lloyd's serious face and realized with some trepidation that they were not done yet. "However, due to the scandal you caused, as well as your interactions with terrorist suspect Zero, you are hereby stripped of all rank and removed from military service to the Holy Britannian Empire."

Her heart went out to the young man who seemed to almost be unable to hold himself upright after his 'punishment' was delivered. As the courtroom buzzed with noise Lloyd with his usual lack of tack exclaimed, "Wonderful!"

While everyone eyes turned towards Lloyd at his exclamation he continued, "Well Suzaku seems like your going to be permanently piloting the Lancelot then, and I won't even to have to fill out any paperwork for you to be assigned us now."

She stared at Lloyd in shock as her mind processed the only way this could work the way her boss wanted it to, and she really felt bad for what Suzaku was about to undergo emotionally.

Lord Kewell growled at Lloyd, "I think you miss heard Earl, but the eleven was kicked out of the military, you can't use him as your pilot."

Lloyd just smiled at the man, knowing what he was about to say and seeing the hope in Suzaku's eyes at the potential opportunity she had to hope that what Lloyd was about to do didn't make it not worth it in the young man's mind. "You are incorrect Lord Kewell, it's in my contract with Second Prince Schniezel. The boy will be my pilot."

General Darlton frowned, "How exactly is it in your contract that the pilot of your military Knightmare does not have to be in the military?"

She wanted to signal to Suzaku that what Lloyd was about to say was not what he actually thinks, it was just the only way Suzaku could be the devicer of the Lancelot. Something Lloyd would never let pass with the fact that Suzaku ran the Lancelot at 82% efficiency were the next best was twenty three percent lower. "Simple General. See I'm allowed to commandeer any individual part for the Lancelot that the military has removed from their budget. As long as it's value is not higher then two thousand dollars. Our current military puts the value of an honorary britannian at one thousand five hundred and fifty a year as their pay check, making Suzaku's worth to you less then my two thousand limit. Thus he is mine now."

She tried to block out Lloyd's manic grin as she looked at everyone else. Suzaku looked as though he had been punched in the gut, and she could only hope that this did not ruin everything for him as there was no convincing Lloyd to change devicers now. Everyone on the bench seemed shocked like they never expected this to happen, while General Darlton seemed to look a little pleased as well while he dismissed everyone, "Very well then. Earl Asplund I will let you get the Lancelot acquainted with it's new 'part', while the rest of you are dismissed. Kururugi you are to report to duty with the Special Engineer Corp., they explain your current situation for you."


	6. Chapter 5: end in Light

I have taken down the poll as I feel I get the gist, with everything just switching back and forth between groups at roughly the same level of votes for like the last twenty or so. Now this next poll will not be for everyone but it's up there anyway, enjoy.

P.S. I used a little bit of twisted trivia in this chapter, it's hidden well but if you figure it out, I'll let you pick something interesting that I can't decide on. P.S. it has to do with a list.

Own Code Geass this College Student does not. Ummm... also as a disclaimer, I watched Anohana this weekend for the first time and in consequence I find that this chapter is a lot sadder then I originally intended...

Chapter 5: ...ends in light.

Lelouch smiled at the old man across from him. He had not been surprised that he had no need to use his Geass on Reuben, and that the head of the Ashford family was willing to work with him in this. The man was kind hearted, and serves as just another example of what he would have done wrong last time, knowing that last time he would have started the meeting using Geass.

He had gotten up rather early and with Rolo in tow made his way over to Reuben Ashford's office to arrange a entrance exam for Rolo. Reuben had been so accommodating that Rolo was off taking an entrance exam this very moment, hopefully finishing before school actually starts so he can be added to a class. While that was a great thing, he was now sitting across from Reuben Ashford by himself, and the older man was looking at him with an understanding look that just scream that the older man knew he had not told the truth about taking Rolo in off the street.

Worse then the older man's distrust, was the way that distrust bothered him, he had spent so much of his life lying, so why was it bothering him now. It did not take his level of intelligence to know the answer. This man had taken Nunnally and him in, protected them and kept them hidden. Setting up a place for them to live, and set them a 'servant' to keep them safe. No this man had done so much and at just a simple question had gone one step further by accepting Rolo into the school even when the older man knew that he was lying about something.

The silence as the older man waited for him to come forward and explain stretched on until he broke, "Sir. I don't know how to thank you."

He could tell that he had unbalanced the older man, and he felt like hitting something. Had he really been so ungrateful that a simple thank you could confuse everyone he said it to. The older man's eyes pierced him as if they could see something that he couldn't, "Young man, you should know by now that you need not hide things from me of all people."

As he stared at the man across the desk from him, he realized that he was gripping the arms of his chair so hard that if he was stronger they would have broken off. He took a calming breath to organize his thoughts as it hit him, this man who's only connection to him was that the Ashford Family backed his mother, an act that lead to their destruction, was honestly the closest thing to a father figure he had had his entire life. That thought terrified him as soon as it appeared.

Not able to meet Reuben's eyes after that thought he stated, "He... He's a kindred spirit."

The silence after that only lasted a few seconds, "I may not be a noble of standing in Pendragon anymore, and most of my contacts are long gone, but I know that there have no more banished royalty since..."

He was glad for the fact that Reuben trailed off there, "No I mean... He... Britannia destroyed his childhood. I can't tell you how, but he needs me. He needs a family, and I can't just leave him now."

His eyes meet Reuben's across the desk, he found he could not place the look in the old man's eyes as he spoke, "Does he know who you are Lelouch?"

"That will not be a problem Sir. He poses no threat to your family or Nunnally and myself."

The man's eyes softened just a little, even if he looked more serious now, "I'm glad that our family is safe at least. I've been here as you have grown for the last seven years Lelouch, I've watched you to make sure you were safe, and this boy how you are treating him doesn't fit who you have been."

He resisted the desire to look away from those eyes, as the man said that like it was a fact about him. It had not been an opinion that he was not a kind person, it was a fact, and worse yet, one he could not deny. Swallowing thickly he hesitantly explained, "Maybe it doesn't, but maybe that's not a bad thing. I just look at him and see..." He trailed off for a moment before he focused on Reuben again and said with as much conviction as he could, "He is still young, he can be happy, it's late but it's not too late. I can help him. I can make it better."

He had thought long and hard on the walk over about everything that he might have to divulge, and Reuben's possible reactions to what he said but he never figured the old man would laugh. He just didn't think that was a possible response, but never the less that's what the older man was doing. Honestly he admitted to himself it was really more of a chuckle, but he couldn't help but be annoyed that he was laughing at what was said. About to say something he was completely caught of guard when Reuben stated as though he was talking to a child, "Lelouch my boy, I always knew this would happen eventually."

He froze in shock wondering how the hell the man had figured it out, as the old man continued in what he had long ago decided was the man's grandfather voice, the voice he used to chide him or Milly. It had never been used on Nunnally, but she was always an angel. "I knew one day you would set out to prove it, but I always figured you would wait till after graduation and you had found someone, but no matter."

He could feel his palms start to sweat as the man continued as if nothing was wrong, "True you have the money to finance everything, you are responsible enough for me to not have to worry about any major accidents, and if Milly's gossip is correct there will even be a mother figure around as well. However, that still does not make this any less irresponsible Lelouch."

Now he was just confused, Reuben seemed to be talking about something other then the rebellion. If that was the case though what the hell was he talking about needing a mother figure, something he would have to kill Milly for talking about. For the life of him though he couldn't interrupt the older man, "However, Lelouch as usual the Ashford family will support you in your decision. Far be it from me to question the Emperor, but if it is any encouragement, I'm sure that you will do a far better job raising Rolo then your Father did when you were a child."

He tried not to gawp at the man in front of him, he never thought of that. All he could do was blink as the man took a look at the clock, nodded, and turned back to him launching into a discussion on parenthood advice for troublesome teenage boys. As embarrassing as it was while he listened, Lelouch couldn't tell if Reuben was talking about the man's own son or him as an example, while the old man talked. For some reason though he didn't try to hide the lone tear that tracked down the side of his face as he listened to th kind old man's words.

****G's G****

Milly noted that her eyes had drifted over to Lelouch again today, she kicked herself back into working on her paperwork cause if she kept that up she might get Shirley jealous. She had been obsessing about what was going on almost as much as Shirley obsesses about Lelouch all day, but no one was telling her anything about this boy that had just shown up.

Her grandfather gave her some spiel about how taking the boy, Rolo, in was Lelouch's way of proving how he was not his father. She knew however, that that was not true and it only took a little bit of digging to find out that Lelouch never admitted to anything her grandfather assumed. That information left her back at square one again.

She looked over at Lelouch again, and wanted to kick herself for what she was thinking. She had never seen her friend so relaxed and happy, and she could not even tease him about having it on with his green haired girl as she promised. It wasn't fair for her.

Shaking her head to focus she looked at her oldest friend and frowned, she didn't want to go there but her mind went back to a New Years celebration when she turned thirteen.

***Flashback***

She smiled at the TV in front of her. Grandpa had let them stay up till midnight, so they could watch the celebration in Pendragon for the New Year. A small part of her hoped that she would get to see mom and dad on the TV at some point, but she wasn't holding her breath.

Grandpa had gone out with some of his compatriots earlier to have an adult celebration, but she was fine with that. She had her best friends with her, granted Nunnally had already fallen asleep but she was little. She and Lelouch were teenagers this year though so they were still up, or really Lelouch was. She was mostly asleep at this point, eyes barely open as she gazed at the TV.

She could only think of what a sight they must look like on the couch, Lelouch in the middle, Nunnally curled up almost on top of him sleeping peacefully, her with her head on Lelouch's shoulder falling asleep. She hoped Sayoko got them to bed before grandpa came back, she did not need blackmail like a picture of this getting out. As cute as Lelouch was, she had spent far to much time with the stubborn boy to ever want to kiss him, and that was all the point of dating.

She shifted a little bit as the spokesman said that there was a special surprise at midnight this year, and felt Lelouch's arm wrap around her just like she had seen him do to Nunnally a few hours earlier. She felt her face heat up just a bit at the contact. It was moments like this that she really was glad Lelouch was here, she had no siblings and she had always wanted a brother or sister but...

As the countdown started she blinked, and almost sat up. Walking out on stage was Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, but she stayed still as she felt Lelouch sit up and stiffen in his seat.

As the Emperor started a speech about Darwinism she felt all color leave her face as her best friend growled in a voice just barely audible, "One day Father. One day I will make you pay for your beliefs, and what they did to Nunnally."

She felt limp lifeless as she hear that declaration. Fear of what could happen to her friend filled her. Worry about what would happen to Nunnally if something happened to Lelouch was a close second. Mostly she felt a profound sense of loss that with those words, because someday something else would come along and take possible her and Nunnally's place as the most important things to Lelouch, and that was not something she wanted to happen.

***Flashback***

As much as she didn't want to believe it, she couldn't shake the doubt that filled her when she looked at Lelouch. His happiness, the way a weight had been taken off his shoulders should be something she celebrated, but she couldn't. She knew for a fact that he had no idea she knew he wanted to kill his father, and as time went on she watched him making sure he never did anything. Now however, now Prince Clovis was dead, a Britannian army destroyed, an eleven saved just to make the Purists of Britannia look like fools, and two people randomly show up to live with Lelouch. She didn't want to believe it, but she couldn't help but worry that her best friend had already started leaving her. Now, with his new friends, and the fight she knew in her heart he was waging, she couldn't help but feel she was going to lose something that was almost closer to family to her then her own parents. Lelouch had been with her for seven years now, and that was almost as long as she had spent with her parent with them always off courting Nobles trying to regain their title.

Looking back at her work, she promised herself she would confront Lelouch next time he missed classes at the same time Zero was seen. If it was true, she didn't know what she would do, but she wasn't going to let that boy hurt herself or Nunnally by leaving them.

****G's G****

Darlton looked at his sons with a critical eye, he knew he would have to pick one of them to take over for Guilford. Most people would wonder how he had managed to raise five boys while away at war, but he could never bring himself to consider not raising them. He had fought in many campaigns in his life, he could remember the Second African war, when the EU tried to retake the land that Brittania had claimed there.

Places populated by Britannians were destroyed almost overnight in bombings, he had only just become a General when it happened. The worst part was when they went out to attack the invading army... except it had only been a feint.

No one knew how the EU forces got into the capital of area 9, but within an hour almost the entire Administrative staff for the area was dead. Retaking the city had been a hard and bloody battle, but when they had arrived at the Consulate they were too late. In the aftermath of the battle it had been discovered that five boys who's parents had been live in staff at the Consulate had also been present, but as young boy's were want to do had wandered off searching for adventure. He had checked in on the five boys, and as he looked at them he made a decision that changed his life. Shaking off the memory, he swept his gaze over all five of them; Bart, Alfred, David, Edgar, and Claudio.

He sweep those old memories aside for now, as there was more pressing business to attend to. It had only been a few days, and already he decided he needed Guilford around to deal with everything that was ruined in this place, and it would be better if one of his sons took over watching the princess. The Military was in shambles, most of the officers holding positions because they are nobility. Yet between all of them, he couldn't help but think they couldn't lead their out of a box if each of them had a sword. Mostly, because they would be spending to much time stabbing each other so they could have the higher rank.

The infrastructure was shot, most of the ghettos and districts of this god forsaken area were not even making a profit with how the laws were set up. The refrain trade destroyed the productivity of the workers, and the laws destroyed any chance of the elevens reporting anything. Not that that would do anything, as all the police officers he had met so far were so crooked he felt they should get the entire police force in one building, and torch it just to make sure they removed all of the corruption.

However, as much as he and Cornelia needed the help of Guilford, even if Cornelia would not admit it, someone needed to guard Princess Euphemia. He had read Zero's letter, and despite himself he felt apprehension unlike any he had ever faced before. He had gone into combat more times then he could remember, each and everyone of those times dangerous, but even he had to admit this was an enemy that Schneizel should be fighting. The Princess was the best warrior and field commander in the Empire, but this Zero was cunning, ready to destroy his enemies both on and off the field of battle. That was something the Prince would do better against.

Clearing his throat to get his sons' attention he started with an apology, "Sons' I know that none of you will enjoy this assignment but-"

He went silent when David cut him off, "Yeah, we know. We created a schedule because none of us want to play babysitter for the Princess full time."

He shot his son a disapproving look, "Then it's on your heads then. Remember anything happens to her and I'll take the failure out on you after Princess Cornelia is done. Understood?"

He smiled slightly as his sons' attention tripled in seconds, yelling , "Yes Sir." Raising them to the men they had become was his truly greatest accomplishment.

****G's G****

Euphie tried to smile while standing under her sister's heated glare. She really did, but her 'happy' greeting was cut off as her sister demanded, "Where have you been? Guilford came to me almost an hour ago saying that you deliberately ran away from him. Do you know how worried I was? It was only the fact that I had surveillance checking around the building twenty-four seven because of that letter, and they assured me that you had not left the building that I did not send out the military looking for you."

She pursed her lips at what her sister said. She had had to walk through the Knightmare hangar pretending to talk go talk to the Glaston Knights, siting she wanted someone her own age to talk to. She had then almost drop a Knightmare that was being repaired on Guilford, it was easy with it being up on a lift. She felt bad, she really did, but she had things to do. Two days ago her sister had come back in a rage over what Prisoner Gottwald had said, and after three hours she had finally gotten the reason out of her. She had been horrible offended that the man could say things like that to Cornelia, but that had been overshadowed by the fact that he had looked for Nunnally and Lelouch. She had had to see him, and no one would let her. Really it was easy to guess that that was where she was, but she could only assume that no one had thought of it as Cornelia had forbidden it.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

She looked sharply at her big sister, "I had someone I wished to speak with Sister Cornelia, and I knew it would not be allowed any other way."

Cornelia's eyes blazed for a moment as she almost growled, "You went and spoke to him?"

She nodded tightly in the face of her sister's anger, knowing that with what Gottwald had said it was not entirely misplaced. She however could not get over how the conversation with him had gone.

***Flashback***

She watched as the prisoner jumped to attention, hand over his heart head bowed, as the door closed behind her, "Princess Euphemia."

Her heart went out to the man before her, he looked a mess, and she would be having words with the guards about the condition he was in. Still she forced as much cheer into her voice as she could, "Guardsman Gottwald."

She watch as he tried to hid a flinch, "Your Highness, I have not been a Guardsman for many years."

She didn't even try to keep up the mask as a sad smile slid onto her face, "True, but I remember you having to chase myself and my sibling too many times to think of you as anything else." She continued hesitantly, "I understand you and my sister ,the Viceroy, did not get along well, but she said you claim to have looked for my siblings, Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally. I would like to know what you know, as I plan to look myself."

She had tried to look as confident as she could, hoping he actually looked for them. His response however stopped her cold, with a bitter laugh he replied, "I will tell you everything I know Your Highness. I am not surprised that you are the only member of the Royal family that still wishes to look for them."

A little stiffly she replied, "What do you mean by that Guardsman Gottwald?"

He seemed a little hesitant before he explained, "It was a heavy blow to our search when Princess Cornelia left us, Your Highness. However, the larger blows came later that year. We had found what was considered solid proof that the Prince and Princess were alive at the end of the rebellion, but when we reported it both through our superior and to Prince Schneizel himself. It was not even a week later our commander came to us and shut us down saying that he received word from higher up to kick us out if we did not stop. With that and Prince Schneizel never getting back to us we stopped officially searching for our Prince and Princess."

She sat down in the only chair in the cell, her hands closed tightly as she tried to ignore how honest and bitter the man sounded. Moving over that disturbing possibility, and what it could me she pushed, "Then what did you find?"

He looked up at her, his face a blank mask, but she could see what she could only assume was hope burning in his eyes, "It wasn't until we finally were allowed to interrogate the remaining Kururugi Family, months after the war was over that we found anything, Your Highness. We had spent most of the day questioning Former Minister Kururugi's widow, and a few other member's of the old regime that were present. In total we found out nothing from them, completely tight lipped except that they did not kill them, even going so far to tell us to read them their rights and arrest them so that they could see the evidence we had."

She suppressed the shudder as for a second that flame in his eyes turned to rage, "So we left disheartened and annoyed, only to be stopped by a little girl. Not wanting to waste any more valuable time we had pushed passed her, until she spoke up. She demanded to know if her friend Nunnally made it to safety. We had been annoyed, and I will admit reacted harshly to the young child. Until she demanded again 'I am the last of the Sumeragi Family, and you will tell me if Princess Nunnally Vi Brittannia made it to the Embassy.'"

She watched as he seemed lost in a memory, not wanting to interrupt, "We found out later when we checked thing that the girl was Kaguya Sumeragi, the niece Former Minister Genbu Kururugi, and she was living with the Kururugi's at the time Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally arrived in Japan. She is the same age as Princess Nunnally actually, so it was possible that they were friends. The girl by herself could not have convinced us though, it was what followed, as we demanded answers from her that truly convinced us."

She felt a horrible twist in gut at the way the story was going, she knew that the Britannian Embassy never fell during the invasion so if Lelouch and Nunnally were really sent there... Completely oblivious to her inner turmoil Gottwald continued, "The son of Genbu Kururugi appeared, that annoying brat Suzaku Kururugi, he actually jumped in front of us telling us to leave his cousin alone like he had some kind of power. Then however, then he told us what we wanted to know. I would never have believe him except his eyes, he could not have lied not that well. He told us how he and Prince Lelouch had brought Princess Nunnally out for fresh air to a hill they liked to go to that morning. They were there in the woods when the bombing started, terrified they had hidden away in a makeshift shelter they used as a fort to play in. They snuck out that night and started making their way towards the closest city they could think of Odawara, saying that the Prince refused to go back towards Mt. Fuji as the surrounding area had been destroyed. The way he talked about the journey they made of almost forty kilometers, and how the Prince and he carried Princess Nunnally the whole way... He then told us they were 'rescued' by Tohdoh, and that the JLF had The Prince and Princess dropped off near the Britannian Embassy in Tokyo."

He seemed to have gotten the last of the memory out of his system as he looked at her pleadingly, "Your Highness, I know it sounds false, but we checked, everything fit. We even had a few eleven witnesses in the area of the Embassy that described children that matched the description of the Prince and Princess. The witnesses though, they all agreed on one thing though, The Prince was not walking towards the Embassy. I don't know what happened that day, but I know he is out there looking after Princess Nunnally. I know it."

She had gasped when the man had talked about what her sibling witnessed. Deciding she now had a lead to follow she hurriedly bolted out of the room. Ignoring Gottwald's, "I wish you luck, Your Highness." As she ran she tried to blink the tears out of her eyes, because Gottwald might not have noticed it. She however, had noticed it, if Lelouch was not going to the Embassy it was because the invasion would have killed them. Cornelia said the place was destroyed when they got there, but the Kururugi boy claimed that Britannia bombed them. If that was the case then... She couldn't think about it.

***Flashback***

She knew she couldn't bring it up with her sister, she would never let it go, "I felt it prudent as from what I can tell from Brother Clovis' journal he never looked for Lelouch and Nunnally, and if he was telling the truth he had. Sister-"

"No. Euphie you have to stop this. I miss them as much as you, but you have to let them go. Holding on to them after they died, our father announced it as soon as the invasion started. I didn't want to believe it, but it's irrefutable."

She felt tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. How could her sister be so cold hearted, Lelouch and Nunnally were alive she knew it in her heart. Trying not to start bawling right there in the middle of the hallway she pushed passed Cornelia, much to her older sister's surprise, and ran towards her room. He had been right, she didn't want to believe it, but he was. No one in the Royal Family cared about Lelouch and Nunnally anymore.

****G's G****

Suzaku looked down at the bag in front of him, still unsure about this present from Cècile. She had said it was making up for how Lloyd freed him but he didn't understand why. It was easy to understand how he had used the laws in place to save him, as horrible as they sounded to most. Getting accepted into a prominent school, even if he could not go every day because of work, was an amazing present though. He had not had official classes since before the invasion, he had missed them, even if these teachers would never measure up to his old Masters.

Miss Cècile had even gone the extra mile of making him his own bento for today, though he was unsure about it now. As soon as she had left yesterday after telling him, Lloyd had come over to him. The eccentric man had handed him ten pounds and said to buy lunch himself, as he was not going to have his devicer die after putting that much work into saving him. He had originally thought it was a joke but the man seemed so serious...

Opening the bag his new uniform for Ashford Academy was in he froze, the bag tumbling out of his hands and the uniform spilling out onto the floor. He had had no idea how to find Lelouch again, but this was the uniform that had been in Lelouch's backpack. He would be seeing his friend again. He did not even try to hide the smile that started forming on his face.

****G's G****

Lelouch waited patiently on the roof for Suzaku to join him, everything was going exactly like last time so far. Suzaku had shown up, and his class had been about as receptive of him as a leper. Again he had caught Suzaku's eyes while walking out, and used the code they made as children to signal him to head to the roof.

He turned as he heard the door open. His eyes landed on Suzaku, and it was like he was in a different place and time. Suzaku's happy and relieved face turned into a twisted mockery, full of hate and rage, leveling a handgun at him. Suzaku's yell of, "Lelouch" echoed in the cave they were in...

Shaking his head desperately to get rid of the memory of his second visit to Kaminejima Island, he focused again on the actual moment. Suzaku seemed slightly unsure now as to if he should be here so he decided to start, "It's been so long since we used that signal, hasn't it Suzaku?"

Suzaku nodded, walking over to the railing to join him, "Lets discuss this in the attic wasn't it?"

He felt his lips quirk into a smile like they had last time as he reminisced, "Yes. Yes, it was... I'm glad you are ok Suzaku."

Suzaku looked a little abashed as he nodded, then his friend became serious, "Wait, what about the girl Lelouch?"

He stiffened a little, but proceeded like he had planned, "She is safe, staying with Nunnally and me here. She was a human test subject in something called Project-R... Any chance you know anything? I don't want to press her as she won't talk about it, but something's, you know..."

Suzaku had frozen, bitterly whispering, "No. They told us it was poison gas and any attempt to ask questions was quickly discouraged."

There was silence for a moment, "So do I still call you Lelouch?"

He started drumming his fingers along the railing, "Officially Lelouch and Nunnally Vi Britannia died in the invasion. Now, we go by Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge."

Suzaku gave him a quizzical look, "Isn't that your mothers maiden name?"

He only nodded, as Suzaku continued slightly worried, "Then how are you still in hiding, wouldn't it be really easy to find you?"

He saw Suzaku's eyes travel to his own fists as they clenched tightly on top of the railing, "You would think so wouldn't you?"

This time a rather awkward silence feel between the two of them. He knew what Suzaku would be thinking, how could his family have made such little attempt to find them. After a few seconds he had had enough of that and clasped Suzaku on the back, "Come on we will need to get back to class. Tomorrow night though, I need you to be free, ok?"

Suzaku seemed confused as he trailed next to him, "I guess I could ask, but I don't know if Lloyd and Miss Cècile will let me."

He pursed his lips, "Well persuade them, I want you over for dinner. Nunnally and myself have missed you, and you can meet everyone else that lives with us. Besides I have three handguns you said you didn't want me to keep right?"

As Suzaku hesitantly agreed while they made their way inside, Lelouch had to fight back the scowl at the fact that people were giving him pointed looks for hanging out with the person that might actually be his first friend.

****G'S G****

C.C. grinned as she waltzed in to the dinning room. She really enjoyed the time she spent with Nunnally, the girl was so sweet, yet as the same time she seemed to have a prankster streak as well. It was not surprising seeing as who the little girl's mother was, but it only made her that much more fun to be around.

Now however, the young Princess had cordially invited her to a lunchtime tea today, something the younger girl hinted she wanted to make happen everyday she came back to the Club House for lunch. She felt that this would be a great time to put her own master plan into action, Operation Bright Light she called it.

By getting Nunnally and Rolo to fall for each other, many things would be accomplished, or to paraphrase Lelouch 'many objects would be cleared'. First, it was a great possibility spending extended periods of time with the kind, sweet Princess was all Rolo needed to truly get himself on the way to being a normal child. Second, Rolo would then keep Nunnally safe, and Lelouch would not have to worry as much. Third, she could tease Nunnally about her cute boy, and it wouldn't just be the younger girl trying to tease her about Lelouch. Lastly, setting the two of them up would irk Lelouch like no other. All of that was on top of the fact that the two were just so cute together.

She took the place that was clearly laid out for her and waited patiently for Nunnally to show up. She ran her hand down the top she was wearing smoothing out any wrinkles that might be present, when she heard the sound of the door opening. As Nunnally wheeled her mechanized wheelchair into the room she smiled, "I'm glad you could make it to tea Nunnally."

Nunnally's face broke into a large smile, "Lady C.C., I'm so glad we can talk again. Lady Sayoko said that she would be here with lunch and tea shortly."

She smiled devilishly know exactly how the refined Sayoko would react when she walked into the room, and the problems that would cause. "I am always around to talk to if you want to Nunnally. Truthfully, I enjoy spending this time with you, and not even just so I can learn more about Lelouch."

Nunnally just giggled, "Well in that case Lady C.C. what would you like to know about Brother Lelouch?"

She rubbed her chin thoughtfully before she replied, "I'm sure you have some really embarrassing stories to tell, but I don't think it would be fair if you just talked about your brother all of lunch. I mean there are so many other topics we can talk about as well. Is there anything you would like me to talk about in exchange, I'm sure if nothing else I know a few of my own embarrassing stories about your brother?"

She laughed as Nunnally's face lit up neon red, as the younger girl tried to demurely reply, "I... I don't think you need to tell me anything like that Lady C.C., but..." She actually was intrigued as Nunnally trailed off for a moment, "Can you tell me anything about the boy, Rolo, I haven't seen him or talked to him since he started staying here. I think he is avoiding me."

The cute way that Nunnally ended that with a pout made her want to cackle with evil laughter. She didn't even have to do much work, now all she had to do was nurture this curiosity and shape it and puff. She will have created the cutest young couple on the planet.

She went to reply, only to frown as the door opened revealing Sayoko much sooner then she had expected. What was not unexpected was Sayoko actually losing her calm demeanor for a moment as the super-secret-ninja-maid basically squeaked, "Miss C.C. what are you wearing?"

She looked down at her top as though she was thinking about the answer, though in reality she was trying to hide her smile, as it would ruin her plan. If she pulled this off Lelouch would be in for a big interrogation from Nunnally tonight and she could work on getting Rolo to at least talk to Nunnally without outside interference, "This is Lelouch's shirt. I thought as I would only be seeing Nunnally for lunch would not much matter dressed up or stayed in my pajamas."

She smirked a little at the blush she saw color Sayoko's checks, but the response came from behind her, "You sleep in brother's shirts?"

Trying to put a little bit of surprise into her voice as she replied with a conspiratorial smile, "Why of course I do. They are comfortable, and they smell like him as well. Don't worry Nunnally I'm sure we can find you a friends like that in time."

She took great pleasure at the red color Nunnally turned, before Sayoko asked in a demanding but still reserved voice, "But Lady C.C. what about pants?"

She looked down again just to check, "Lelouch's shirts come down to mid thigh so I am not too worried."

She internally was laughing as Nunnally gasped, Sayoko however continued, "But what if someone walked in?"

Shrugging as if it was nothing she replied, "Well I didn't think it would bother you this much. The only other people that might walk in are Rolo and Lelouch. Rolo would most likely bolt out of the room in embarrassment and Lelouch has seen it before, as I said these are my pajamas."

In the silence that followed all she could hear was Lelouch's voice in her imagination yelling, "Damn Witch!" and she knew that even though he wasn't here to yell, she had won this round.

****G's G****

Suzaku walked up to the club house door after school. He was really glad that he was going to be eating diner with Lelouch and Nunnally tonight. When he had asked permission yesterday, he had decided to forgo asking Lloyd and just tell Cècile that he had been invited over to have dinner with one of the boy's he had meet at school. She had been rather pleased, telling him he was to go, and insisting she help make sure he made a good impression by getting clothes set aside for him.

He didn't have the heart to tell her that he would be staying on campus so he would just be eating in his school uniform. She was just so happy for him, that he let her do what she wanted. Lloyd had come up behind him, almost giving him a heart attack, and said, "You seemed to have already grasped the most important lesson to surviving around here Suzaku."

The apprehensive look the scientist had given Cècile before he walked off, had made him rather annoyed at the man. Nothing more had been said on the matter though.

Now here he was, he smiled tightly at the Japanese maid that held the door open for him as she greeted him, "Suzaku Kururugi, Master Lelouch asked me to escort you to the kitchen so he can bring you to his sister personally."

As glad as he was to be here he couldn't help but frown at the idea that Lelouch had a Japanese servant call him master, yeah Lelouch was a Prince but really, that was over the top. Smiling kindly at her as he followed her, "You know I think he tried to get me to address him like that once…"

She smiled indulgently at him while pushing a door open, "Master Lelouch was a rather headstrong child I will admit. This way into the Lamperouge wing."

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, though no response came from the maid in front of him as they walked in. Instead he was greeted by the girl Lelouch had been holding in Shinjuku, "With the Ashford family taking in Lelouch and Nunnally, and helping them into the school some things needed to be done, and because of Nunnally's handicap dorm life would be too difficult for her so they live here instead."

He could only blink at the girl in front of him trying to formulate a reply, then she tilted her head to the side and spoke again, "You know, it's impolite to stare at a lady like that."

He was only more confused as the girl calmly floated down the hallway hitting the first door on the left as she passed it. Only moments later Lelouch stuck his head out of the door, and smiled at them, "Well come on Suzaku, I'm almost finished in here so get in here and we can bring dinner down to the dinning room. I know Nunnally has been waiting for you to show up since I told her you would be here yesterday."

The maid just nodded him towards the door, "Master Lelouch said he needed your help with something in the kitchen, I will go make sure everything is ready in the dinning room."

He heard Lelouch yell, in a much more childlike voice then he could ever be used to hearing from his old friend, inside the kitchen, "Master Lelouch has asked you to stop calling him that Sayoko."

The maid, Sayoko, just smiled as she made her way down the hall. Pushing open the door he was greeted by a wondrous smell. There was no way he could believe that Lelouch could cook like this. Lelouch's voice cut through his mind though, "Grab the steamed vegetables Suzaku, along with the bread, I'll get the chicken. I just need to finish setting this up for dessert."

Before he could stop himself he asked, "What is all of this?"

Lelouch didn't even turn around as he replied, "There is lightly grilled vegetables, a nice fresh loaf of raisin bread, the chicken is served in a thin white wine sauce, and this is dessert will be a nice Victorian style sponge cake."

As Lelouch picked up the platter with the chicken on it and started walking out the door, "Well come on Suzaku, it doesn't do to keep a princess waiting."

He chuckled, "It's nice to see you too Lelouch."

He couldn't see it but he knew Lelouch had rolled his eyes at that, "I saw you yesterday at school and today as well, and with luck I will continue to see my friend everyday but the weekends. Now come on you're the muscles remember? You need to grab two plates to my one to keep that title you know."

As Lelouch almost pushed him into the dining room he was shocked at the number of people present, Nunnally, the girl, Sayoko, and the young boy he had seen around Lelouch. Grinning as he walked in Lelouch started, "I have a present for you Nunnally, can you guess what I got you?"

He wanted to feel indignant at that, but at Nunnally's reply he realized that this was all scripted. He could not help but think it was all so he would feel welcome, "Is it an old friend Big Brother?"

He carefully set the plates on the table without a sound as he made his way over and wrapped Nunnally in a hug, "Yes Nunna, yes it is."

She wrapped her arms around him and he could faintly her say, "I'm so glad your here Suzaku, brother Lelouch and I missed you dearly."

He couldn't help it as a tear formed in his eye, while he held Nunnally. Not just at seeing his old friends again, but how he wished that a young raven haired girl was here as well just like old times.

****G's G****

Nunnally smiled in her wheelchair. Everyone was so happy as they eat dinner. She couldn't help that she had spaced out, imagining what everyone's expressions were like.

Suzaku had cried when he arrived, so she figured his eyes would be a little red rimmed. He was really tough though, and she could hear him chatting with Lelouch happily about his job and his bosses Miss Cècile, and Earl Asplund. She had wanted to tell him that he could bring them over, but brother Lelouch had explained at the beginning of the meal that Suzaku could visit any time for dinner, as brother was sure it was better then anything served on base. However, as much as he wished Suzaku could bring his boss her on a date they couldn't risk it.

She had been shocked when Lelouch had said that, but as it was explained that everyone present knew about who brother and her were she was really happy. She never really had anyone she could talk to about this before, other then brother and Milly. She had pouted at Lady C.C. when it came out that the girl knew who they were though. If she had known she would have had a lot more fun during their lunch yesterday. She thought it could have been like when she used to have tea with Euphie.

C.C. she knew was talking to Sayoko right now. The two of them had been talking to each other and her all of dinner. She liked how nicely Lady C.C. acted towards Sayoko, even most of the people on the student council were not mean to Sayoko, they mostly just ignored her. It really made her happy how nice of a girl brother Lelouch had found.

Rolo was on the other side of the table from her, and she really wished he was closer. She knew nothing about the boy, and wanted to talk to him. Worse yet she thought bitterly, pouting at him seemed to do nothing at all, and that was all she really could do. She could tell he was a kind of withdrawn boy, so she figured that he had a somewhat frightened look to match his nervous responses to questions.

Brother Lelouch though, he, she figured was alternating between talking to everyone at the table, and during his brief moments of quiet making moon eyes at Lady C.C.. She remembered the talk they had had yesterday night. Brother Lelouch had come to tuck her in, and she had demanded he stay and explain himself. He had been greatly confused at first, but then began sputtering denials. At which point she figured that Lady C.C. was making most of it up to tease brother Lelouch, she had giggled and decided to play along. She had given him a thirty minute speech about how she was to have a sister-in-law before she had a niece or a nephew. She had ended the speech by saying that she was not adverse to both of those situations happening soon if he really wanted them to. He had fled her room rather quickly after that, though Lady C.C. had shown up, to tell her she did a great job and kiss her forehead goodnight. It had been an amazing thing, but she couldn't help but feel that Lady C.C. was trying too hard. Almost as if she want to take over as her mother, she liked Lady C.C., but she already had her mother.

"Nunnally, Lelouch is about to go get the dessert, are you going to finish everything or would you just like dessert?"

She smiled at Lady C.C., "I'll finish everything, brother Lelouch said he made sponge cake. His sponge cake is delicious, trust me you will want some."

Turning her attention back to her food, she felt like brother Lelouch's sponge cake was not going to taste as good as usual today, even with how happy she was that Suzaku was here.

****G's G****

C.C. lifted up the blankets as an open invitation for Lelouch to join her under them, smiled impishly as his face flushed red at what he saw. It wasn't her fault that his shirts rode up when she got into bed with them, she thought, "Well aren't you going to come to bed, you have made big plans for this weekend."

The hungry look he gave her sent shivers down her spine, but then as usual he schooled his features into his normal imperturbable smirk, "All the more reason for me to take a cold shower before I go to bed, wouldn't you say? Nunnally gave me a stern talking to about how I should treat a lady, because of you."

The one part of her plan that had gotten out of control, she had thought Nunnally would be scandalized and want answers from her brother, but no Nunnally was scandalized and defended her new friend's honor. While they may have not done anything before that discussion, Lelouch was using it as punishment so that she couldn't even tease him properly now.

Releasing a humph in pout she whined, "But Lelouch we have our date this weekend to prepare for."

His eyes turned steely as he started to retort, she had been jokingly calling his plan for this weekend a date just to annoy him as it was only the two of them going. He stopped though at seemed to think before he flashed her a superior smirk, "Yes. Yes, we do. We are leaving Saturday morning aren't we?"

She frowned at the apparent backfire of her tease, there was no way this weekend would count as a date, not with what they were doing besides they were leaving Saturday afternoon. Petulantly she demanded, "All of our dates better not be like this, boy. "

He just smirk at her, "And what would you do if they were? Humm…"

She growled at the impertinent boy. Grabbing the front of his undershirt, faster then he could back away she pulled him unto the bed with her and glared at him, "If _you_ intend to call it a date, you better have something planned."

His face had gone a little red, and she could tell he was fighting to keep his eyes on her face as he replied, "I will have you know that because of your complaining we will have a real date this weekend. We will be leaving Saturday morning, then after our date is done we will progress with the mission."

She pursed her lips wondering what the boy thought he was pulling there, "I don't believe you."

He looked hurt for a moment before he leaned in, and she froze as he kissed her nose, "Well I'll just have to astonish you then Cera."

She could only stare incredulously at that infuriating boy who had rolled out of the bed as the blush in her cheeks started to rise.

****G's G****

Jeremiah scowled at the people around him. His court marshal yesterday had taken away all of his rank, and his titles, and then shifted him over to _this_ department. He couldn't believe that he had been put in the militaries fast response anti-terrorism unit. This was the dead end place for pilots that would never advance in rank or title. Not deployed in any actual military action it was a career ender. However, he couldn't help but smile predatorily at his predicament.

The entire Pureblood faction had gleefully told him his fate, and he couldn't help but wonder if they listened at all to his testimony about what happened, that is after Cornelia's interrogation, and could now admit what was said.

It was no matter though, he Jeremiah Gottwald would make this into a golden opportunity. If this Zero character attacked any part of Tokyo, he would be there and he would stop that masked fool. Then he would force the information he wanted out of that eleven, and finally find his Prince and Princess again.

With a glint in his eye and a determined step he walked to his 'advanced' police knightmare frame, and reached for the manual. He WOULD catch that fool, his honor depended on it.


End file.
